Peligrosos enemigos
by Midori no
Summary: Breve reseña: La historia de dos clanes se entrelazan y funden con una trama ancestral. La historia principal gira mucho entorno a Hinata y a Sasuke, pero el fic. no va a ser SasuHina en el estricto sentido de la palabra.
1. Hechos,paisaje desolador, despertares

Estaban en la aldea oculta de la lluvia, terreno poco conocido, algunos quedaron en el camino, Akatsuki era demasiado fuerte

Estaban en la aldea oculta de la lluvia, terreno poco conocido, algunos quedaron en el camino, Akatsuki era demasiado fuerte. Kakashi y Naruto iban adelante, Sakura había quedado en el camino; los acompañaban Inuzuka Kiba con Akamaru y Sai. ¿Qué buscaban? Uchiha Sasuke, Jiraiya y al líder de Akatsuki.

Mientras tanto en Konoha los chunin habían organizado una barrera ante un inminente ataque del aldea oculta de la roca y del sonido, pues había rumores de que querrían atacar dicha aldea.

Temari organizaba junto a Shino Aburame la guardia, aparecieron una buena cantidad de ANBU que se dispusieron para proteger la aldea del posible ataque.

Chōji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka pensaban en Shikamaru que había partido junto a los demás para dar con Akatsuki, debían ser fuertes. Mientras en la entrada a Konoha Hyuga Hinata observaba con su Byakugan cualquier movimiento sospechoso, en la aldea de seguro ya se organizaban. "Naruto-kun, que nada te suceda". Dieron con el enemigo, Jiraiya en el piso, ¿muerto?, el líder de Akatsuki y Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué relación tenia? Flash una luz cegadora, y solo estaban Akatsuki y Naruto.

Un instante, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, instinto, "Narut o o - kun". Como si se tratara del tiempo acelerado Hyuga Hinata percibió que alrededor todo se movía, pero al mismo tiempo un ruido la aturdía, como si una gran maquina comenzara a funcionar como engranajes, pero no eran engranajes era un ruido nunca antes escuchado. Sakura Haruno desvanecida, Shikamaru Nara herido, Jiraiya el legendario sannin, y por fin Naruto a punto de ser alcanzado por una energía enorme, chakra compacto, pero poderoso como cientos de bombas. Ella allí interponiéndose...

Tsunade no podía creer lo ocurrido había sido una masacre, cientos de ninjas muertos, cientos de aldeanos, Usumaki Naruto sumido en un profundo sueño, su alumna casi muerta. Habría que empezar la reconstrucción de Konoha otra vez, solo quedaba un país aliado era hora de pedir ayuda al Kazecage de la aldea oculta de la arena. Observo su herida, y vio a Shizune, la curo rápidamente y se dispuso a empezar su trabajo, había mucho que hacer, y poca protección para la aldea, era hora de ser la verdadera Hokage. Maito Gai recordó la destrucción de hace años, cuando el cuarto dio su vida; su alumno lo ayudaba con lagrimas en los ojos a llevar los cuerpos de los habitante de Konoha ahora reducida. Ino estaba agotada, casi no podía seguir curando, esa noche seria la que recordaría como la mas larga de su vida. Konoha destruida, ¿Dónde estaría Sakura Haruno?, en ese momento daría lo que fuese por ver a la frentuda. Mucho era el sufrimiento en la aldea, muerte, desolación, heridos, en ese momento era imposible pensar en Hinata Hyuga, desaparecida tras los sucedido. Nisiquera su padre había reparado en ello. Kurenai ayudo a Ino a llevar a Sakura al atestado hospital, gravemente herida su vida peligraba. Neji Hyuga fue otro de los afectados. Que había sucedió con los ninjas de Konoha, la llegada de ninjas heridos no hacia sino alarmar a los sobreviviente. Konohamaru junto a su equipo ayudaba a los ANBU, cuando vieron la llegada de Naruto inconsciente comprendieron mas que nunca la gravedad de lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente del ataque, el olor a muerte todavía seguía latente, Tsunade estaba agotada, cuando tuvo un momento salio del hospital y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde seguramente se había decidido muchas veces el destino de Konoha.

Cuando vio a Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor, aunque el siempre le causara problemas probablemente era uno de sus mas queridos ninjas. Recordó cuando ese niño le había dicho que su sueño era convertirse en el Hokage de Konoha, esa convicción que le recordaba a su pequeño hermano y a su amado. "estoy segura de que te despertaras Naruto" pensó, y mas que nada deseo en ese momento. Naruto estaba sumido en un profundo letargo, y por más que tratase no lo podía despertar, era algún tipo de sello extraño, ni siquiera estaba herido, que habría pasado. Tanto Sai como Kiba y Kakashi estaban todavía inconscientes y con graves heridas como para poder averiguarlo; seria cuestión de tiempo.

- Tenten ven a ayudarme (Grito Rock Lee desde lejos levantando una de las vigas destruidas cerca de la entrada de Konoha).

- Enseguida Rock Lee.

Los alumnos de Maito Gai se encargaban junto a otros aldeanos de poner orden al desastre que había sucedido con las sucesivas luchas. Si bien otra vez los muertos y heridos eran muchos, los enemigos habían tenido que emprender la retirada. Todavía no estaba en claro por qué razón los del Sonido y de la Roca para atacar Konoha.

La aldea lentamente era reconstruida, como el ave fénix, otra vez renacía de sus propias cenizas. Sakura Haruno fue la primera en salir de su estado comatoso. Sabía que algo andaba mal, Ino y Tsunade así como Shizune evitaban el tema de lo sucedido, le decían que debía estar fuerte para cuando pudiera moverse. Rock Lee iba cada día a visitar a Sakura, también evitando comentarle lo sucedido, intentaba darle ánimos al estilo Gai sensei, pero a ella eso no le hacia efecto, quería saber que había sucedido con todos. Al tercer día Tsunade decidió que era el momento de decirle todo lo ocurrido en la aldea.

- Creo que ya están lo suficientemente fuerte como para contarte lo ocurrido.

- Ya era hora Tsunade-sama. Primero quiero saber que sucedió con Naruto, porque de estar bien hubiese sido uno de los primeros en venir a visitarme.

- Sakura-san... Usumaki Naruto esta en un estado de letargo, no esta herido, creo que fue sometido a algún tipo de sello especial...

- Pero Tsunade-sama, usted debe poder solucionarlo, usted debe poder ayudarlo (dijo una Sakura asustada y aterrada por la vida de Naruto).

- Ni siquiera yo puedo... Konoha ha sido atacada también, hubo muchos heridos y muertos... (Sakura entendía ahora porque la cara de Tsunade se veía tan demacrada y agobiada en esos días). Ya comenzamos la reconstrucción...

- Tsunade-sama (interrumpió Shizune agitada)... la necesitamos urgente.

- ¿¿Que sucedió?? (dijo alterada Tsunade que se temía lo peor después de todo lo sucedido)...

- Venga rápido...

Cuando Aburame Shino apareció y le dijo lo ocurrido las cosas no podían estar peor... una ninja desaparecida, junto ahora... Hyuga Hinata... ¿Quién se haría cargo de la búsqueda?

Enseguida pendo en asuma, y Shikamaru que ya se había mejorado, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, la desaparición de un ninja implicaba mucho en ese momento.

Shino le entrego la banda protectora que de seguro pertenecía a Hinata y había sido encontrada en la entrada de Konoha, y le pidió a Tsunade si el podía encargarse también de buscar a su compañera, pero la Hokage no podía mandar a mas de sus ninjas a la misión, eran demasiado necesarios en ese momento.

¿Cómo era posible siquiera encontrarla? Shikamaru, y Asuma se sorprendieron cuando los perros ni siquiera pudieron encontrar un rastro de olor de Hyuga Hinata, esto era muy extraño. Regresaron a Konoha con esta noticia, y enseguida Tsunade les dio una nueva misión.

No le gustaba para nada lo sucedido, algo se escondía detrás de todo eso... pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en la villa oculta de la hoja. Y en los ninjas que todavía estaban malheridos.

Cuando abrió sus ojos el sol radiante lo cegó por unos instantes. Era verano, tres meses había estado así Naruto, ningún otro ninja de los que pelearon con Akatsuki había tardado tanto en volver en si.

Un recuerdo borroso vino a su mente. Un momento definitivo, una imagen. Una chica... pero... ¿Quién? Acaso esa chica... "quizás, Sakura-san" pensó alarmado. Trato de expresar ese pensamiento en palabras, pero ellas no salían, ni siquiera había podido mover con facilidad su boca, tenía los labios secos... cuando pudo pronunciar algo, salio de sus labios un débil esbozo de Sakura.

- Sak..

- ¡Naruto-kun! (grito Sakura Haruno dando un brinco de alegria y acercándose a la cama de Usumaki).

- (Naruto la observo y se alivio) sak k ..

- Si, yo estoy bien. No intentes hablar Naruto, tiene que recuperarte... yo voy por Tsunade-sama.

Dicho eso salio casi a la velocidad de la luz del lugar. Pero el portador del kyubi seguía recordando esa situación todavía borrosa... entonces... ¿Quién?- -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - -

Abrió sus ojos, sintió un dolor increíble n su estomago, concibió la sangre fluir, no era una simple percepción alterada o algo así. Alrededor el abundante pasto casi la cubría. El cielo estaba muy azul, y las aves volaban por allí, así mucho frío. Sus ojos intentaban seguir abiertos, pero algo se lo impedía... se estaba desmayando otra vez.

Cuando Hinata Hyuga despertó estaba en una cabaña o una especie de cabaña, y había encendida una chimenea, cuando vio el crepitar del fuego la sensación de frío la invadió como momentos antes, sensación que le recorrió la columna vertebral... un hombre estaba cerca de la chimenea, junto a el una mujer, que pudo apreciar tenia una impactante cabellera roja.

- Ha despertado Haru, démosle la bienvenida... (dijo la mujer sonriendo)...

- Esta bien Kush...

- Oye niña (dijo la mujer acercándose), ¿sabes donde estas?...

- Viendo que Hinata no articulaba palabra el hombre, algo mayor, de larga cabellera blanca habló. Estas en la aldea oculta del tiempo... de seguro ni siquiera sabias de su existencia...

- Pobrecilla, dejemos que siga durmiendo, mas tarde le daremos todos los detalles...

Hinata miraba a esas personas que estaban allí... la aldea oculta... ¿del tiempo?

- Amo... solo unos cuantos años más cuando el protector aparezca...

- Me causa mucha gracia esto... pero esta bien, unos años mas.. unos años menos... veré que sucede.

Estaban parados en un árbol de bambú, unos de esos hombres llevaba una de esas capas con nubes...

- Lo único que te pido es que me hagas el favor de sacarte esa ropa... me parece patética...

- Esta bien amo... lo que usted diga...

- Unos cuantos años mas... unos cuantos años mas...


	2. Tiempo,dstino,extraños encuentros,pelea

Seis meses, casi siete habían pasado desde que estaba allí.

La aldea oculta del tiempo...

Flash back

- Creo que ya esta en condiciones de escuchar nuestra historia Haru, porque no se la cuentas... es que a mi podría no entenderme (dijo sonriendo con un dejo de tristeza).

- Mi nombre es Haru, solo Haru, aunque Kush-sama me dice viejo por lo general...

- (la mujer de la larga cabellera) Es que eres viejo Haru, como no te voy a llamar por lo que realmente eres (lo decía seriamente, pero Hinata sabia que todo era cordialmente y en tono de burla)...

- Nosotros ocultamos así nuestra verdadera identidad, por lo tanto no estas obligada a decirnos tu verdadero nombre niña...

- (Hinata los miro algo preocupada, quizás confundida) Hai (dijo en un tono apenas audible)

- ¿Sabes por que estas aquí al menos? (pregunto el viejo con vos amable)

- No, yo solo... (Hinata estaba recostada, le constaba rememorar como había llegado allí, una explosión, eso... y después sangre y pasto)... no recuerdo (expresó tímidamente)

- Esta bien... eres de esa especie (dijo sonriendo Haru-sama)

- Lo que el quiere decir niña es que tu eres de los que no saben porque están aquí... otros vienen de manera conciente a esta isla... es mi caso y el de Haru... pero hay otros que como tu solo aparecen aquí...

"otros que solo aparecen aquí..." que significaba eso... miro bien a aquellos personajes, llevaban ropas que a simple vista eran de ninja, pero no tenían ningún protector que los identificará...

- Esta isla, esta aislada del mundo...

- Solo cada dos años se puede salir de ella y volver a lo que se conoce como "mundo normal", y eso sucede durante apenas una hora... es decir, que mientras tanto estas atrapada aquí, no puedes irte hasta que eso suceda... mientras tanto puedes entrenar... pero sobretodo tratar de recordar (dijo el viejo Haru)

- Es algo muy común olvidar en esta isla... precisamente algunos de los que venimos aquí lo hacemos para olvidar... (Otra vez la tristeza surco la cara de esa mujer)...

- Eso es todo... ahora debes seguir descansando...

fin de flash back

"Dos años" pensaba Hinata, solo dos... no es demasiado... mientras tanto...

Hinata corría a la casa, se acabo su entrenamiento por ese día, corría entre los árboles de bambú, ojala Kush le tuviera un entrenamiento diferente para el día siguiente...

Seria mas fuerte... para alguien, para aquella persona a la que había salvado en ese momento...

Se acercaba la fecha en que harían lo que el año anterior...

Konoha estaba siendo reconstruida todavía... dos años y mese habían pasado...

- Kiba-kun, neji-kun, he llegado (dijo Naruto entrando repentinamente a la sala de entrenamientos donde el chico tatuado y Akamaru se encontraban junto a Hyuga Neji), ¿Cuándo partimos?

- Faltan dos días para eso Naruto (siempre tan apresurado para todo)

- No podríamos adelantarnos, tendríamos dos días mas para encontrar a Hinata-chan...

- Tal vez, debemos consultar con Tsunade-sama... (dijo Hyuga Neji serio, seriedad que ocultaba tristeza y dolor por la desaparición de Hinata)...

- Déjenme a mí a la vieja Tsunade... (dijo Naruto partiendo decidido)

"Te encontrare Hinata-san, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, es una promesa" se alejo pensando un Naruto mucho mayor, de ya 17 años de edad.

Cuando Naruto entró a la mansión Hyuga, una de las sirvientas le dijo que esperara en una gran sala, "hay muchas cosas de valor aquí", estaba recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada cuando vio una foto de Hinata. Estaba tan cual la recordaba en los exámenes Chunin. Siguió observado embobado las fotos de la familia, su padre estaba en varias junto a Hanabi. Una en especial le llamó la atención, una mujer idéntica a Hinata abrazando a un Hiashi Hyuga muy joven.

De pronto fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones por Neji que como siempre estaba serio, sobretodo desde la desaparición de su prima.

- Conseguí el permiso de Tunade (dijo alegre Naruto)

- Solo faltaba un día Naruto, no creo que adelantemos mucho la Búsqueda, sería mejor descansar para poder hacerlo mejor (De pronto miró hacia la puerta de entrada). Han llegado Shino y Kiba.

- (Naruto que se había quedado pensando en lo anterior, dijo apasionadamente) En eso te equivocas Neji, todo lo que podamos hacer, por mínimo que sea para encontrar a Hinata esta bien. Yo se que la encontraremos, estoy dispuesto a pasarme la vida buscándola, no puedo concebir que otro de mis amigos se marche para siempre (terminó apretando los puños).

- Y que... desaparecer como lo hizo el padre de Hinata, dejando sola a su otra hija (dijo Neji fríamente).

- (Shino y Kiba que estaban parados en la puerta hablaron) ¿Nos marchamos?

- Hai (dijo Neji)

Buscar a Hinata estos últimos tiempos se le había hecho más difícil. Probablemente como cabeza del clan no tendría que haberse ido. Pero no concebía que los mas temido estuviera pasando, pensó en la madre de Hinata, y recordó el desprecio que siempre le prodigo a su hija en los primeros años. Lo peor es que había resultado ser una muy buna ninja después de todo.

Estaba en una ciudad, buscaba el paradero de esa mujer que en el paso había sellado el destino de su hija para siempre. Intentaba recordar su nombre pero no podía, aunque tenía una firme descripción de su aspecto. Una vieja con aspecto de bruja, ojos violáceos, y esa marca esa maldita marca en su frente.

Flash back

Corría joven y vital junto a Hizashi. Volvían de una misión, ambos estaban ansiosos de ver a sus amadas cuando llegarán.

Todo parecía normal, pero de pronto Hizashi se detuvo.

- Hiashi-sama, hay algo en los alrededores...

- (Hiashi se detuvo y lo miró) Lo percibo ahora...

- Quizá...

Sin previo aviso Hizashi salto a la máxima velocidad a uno de los árboles, y efectivamente allí había una mujer hermosa. Bajo con ella.

- ¿Quién es usted? (dijo como siempre solemne Hiashi Hyuga)

- Yo... (sonrió la muchacha)

Hiashi noto que su hermano estaba embelesado con la belleza de esa mujer misteriosa, ni siquiera emitió una palabra.

De pronto Hiashi noto esos ojos violáceos... supo que estaban frente a una ilusión óptica una especie de genjutsu.

Se decidió y con su byakugan a estas alturas activado, toco un punto vital de la que hasta ese momento había sido una hermosa mujer.

Apareció frente a los dos hermanos una horrorosa anciana con los mismos ojos. Hizashi se aparto y se puso en posición de ataque.

- Maldito (dijo la anciana mirando con furia a Hiashi). ¿Cómo has osado meterte conmigo?

- ¿Y quien es usted anciana?

- Hatsuyo Gekko. Ustedes son de la hoja por lo que veo... (una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro)... sobre ustedes caerá una maldición solo por haberse atrevido a tocarme (la mujer cayo al suelo, pues el golpe había sido letal).

- ¿Qué hacia en las afueras de Konoha?

- Eso no importa (volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes), su primogénito pagará las consecuencias de lo que hoy a sucedido, me cobraré mi venganza.

Los dos hermanos quedaron atónitos cuando el cuerpo desapareció junto con una bruma repentina. No quedó ni siquiera rastro de chakra.

fin de flash back

El sudor frío lo recorrió, solo pensar que eso se estaba materializando era inconcebible... por un error del pasado.

Hinata corría por el bosque. Kush-sama era verdaderamente dura con respecto a su entrenamiento. Primero trato de descubrir cuales eran sus habilidades, y supo que ella podía hacer una lectura completa del chakra del oponente, obviamente una técnica de línea sucesoria. De allí que cada mañana la mandara a buscar algún insecto en particular o una planta específica que ella obviamente encontraría con su técnica.

El día se presentaba perfecto, hacia casi un año que se encontraba en ese lugar tratando de no olvidar y de no verse tentada por ese maravilloso espacio que la obligaba a explorarlo. Recordó una de las primeras indicaciones de Kush; "nunca vayas mas allá del bosque, ni intentes ir hasta el mar". Sin más explicaciones.

Se sentó a descansar... olvidar, no, no lo haría, no olvidaría que debía ser mas fuerte que debía ir por esa persona que hacia que cada vez que pensara en ella su corazón latiera mas fuerte.

En ese momento escucho un ruido extraño, activo su visión. Nada...

Otra vez el mismo sonido... y un llanto de un niño pequeño. Detrás de ella tocándole la espalda y con su rodillita lastimada se encontraba un niño de al menos 3 años. Tan pequeño...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas? (pregunto hinata tomándolo de sus escuálidos hombros)

El niño simplemente lloraba, quizás no sabía hablar, decidió abortar la misión y volver a la casa.

Cuatro años de la desaparición de Hinata Hyuga, Tres de la muerte del lider del clan Hyuga. Ese día Neji hyuga era desterrado del Bouke eliminado el sello que lo podía manipular y tomaba el lugar del jefe del clan de la familia Hyuga a los 19 años de edad.

Al día siguiente partía a una arriesgada misión junto con ninjas de la arena Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura. Al parecer los tiempos de paz otra vez llegaban a su fin.

Cuando la solemne ceremonia terminó lo esperaba Naruto en las afueras de la mansión junto con Sakura, debían ultimar detalles de la misión.

- Es el segundo año que no vamos por ella Neji-san... (Dijo Naruto)

- Lo se... pero no podemos hacer otra cosa, los tiempos están cambiando, y peor que no encontrarla es perder a otro ninja de Konoha.

- Tiempos de guerra se aproximan (agregó Sakura)

- Ya lo sé Sakura-san, pero yo me prometí que no pasaría otra vez lo mismo que con Sasuke (dijo apasionado como tantas otras veces Naruto).

- Mañana partimos, es mejor que organicemos lo que nos falta (Neji los dirigió a otra parte de la gran mansión hyuga que el ahora lideraba)

Temari y Shikamaru caminaban hacia el despacho de Tsunade-sama, hacia un año habían formalizado su relación. Es decir, de manera secreta, si bien todos sospechaban que ellos hacían más que organizar misiones y crear tácticas nuevas para las aldeas ocultas. Eran felices, aunque él siempre se quejaba de que todo era un tedio ella sabía que el ninja ya no concebía la vida sin ella, lo sabia desde aquel incidente...

flash back

Temari se apresuraba a alcanzar al enemigo, espías de Uchiha Sasuke. De repente sin previo aviso sintió que una catana atravesada el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Al girar lo vio. El líder de esos ninjas. Sasuke.

Los ojos inyectados en rabia, saco la catana cual si se tratara de un animal. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?; en ese momento se sentía como una perfecta idiota, y no solo eso, sino que comenzaba a desmayarse.

No percibió nada, cuando abrió los ojos supo que Shikamaru estaba allí posiblemente también Gaara.

Otra vez se desmayo.

Al despertar sintió los latidos de otro cerca, la llevaba a toda prisa saltando sobre los árboles.

- Shik... (ni siquiera podía completar una palabra y el dolor era cada vez mas intenso)

- Shh... no hables...

- Shikamaru...

- Te dije que no lo hagas, sería problemático.

Cuando despertó él estaba a su lado en el hospital, dormido... ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado allí, velando por ella? sintió una alegría indescriptible, confirmó sus sentimiento desde aquel día cuando ellos iban por el Uchiha ella lo había amado.

Cuando el despertó ella todavía lo observaba embelesada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? (preguntó el adormecido)

- Shh (fue ella quien dijo eso ahora)

Se sentó y teniéndolo allí tan cerca se acerco a sus labios... tanto habían ansiado ese momento los dos...

Fue él quien concreto el beso... el sabor más dulce, por fin dejaban la farsa de lado, por fin admitían que entre ellos estaba el "todo".

Cuando se separaron sonrojados los dos ella dijo...

- Creo que esto va a ser problemático...

El río, era raro verle reír...

Fin Flash back

Partieron junto con Sakura, Naruto y Neji, en la Arena se encontrarían con Kankuro.

Nos estaban preparados para encontrarse con él. Uchiha Sasuke, pero sería un encuentro muy importante para los años venideros...

Naruto estaba tan cambiado, quizás si 4 años atrás se lo hubiesen adelantado ella no lo hubiese creído. ¿Había madurado?; tal vez, aunque seguía siendo tan hiperactivo como siempre, aunque ahora ya no reía tanto.

Sakura iba pensando en ello junto a Naruto, Temari, neji y Shikamaru. Iban hasta la arena, como tantas veces el Kazekage necesitaba de su ayuda.

Al parecer después de la declarada guerra entre la aldea oculta de la niebla y la arena ellos habían dispuesto una serie de espías en los alrededores. La misión era peligrosa pues por lo visto tenía a muchos de sus mejores ninjas observando todos los movimientos de la aldea de Temari.

Shikamaru había dividido a todos en grupos de dos, mientras que Neji iría solo. Iban a rastrillar la zona.

Corría a la velocidad del rubio, un ruido, y ambos se detuvieron. Sakura lo observaba.

- ¿Lo has oído también? (dijo la chica de ahora largos cabellos rosa).

- Si... vamos (dijo guiándola detrás de una duna).

- Hai.

De pronto varios kunais aparecieron de la nada, fue fácil esquivarlos para los dos ninjas de la arena. Pero lo que resulto difícil fue ver a ese ninja en particular, rodeado de otros tres.

Sabían que Orochimaru no había con seguido su cometido de tomar el cuerpo de Sasuke, y también sabían desde hacia dos años que ahora el Uchiha era el jefe de la organización de Orochimaru. Ya las esperanzas de su vuelta se habían vuelto nulas.

Esta era la segunda vez que lo veían, la primera había sido muy dolorosa para Sakura, porque aceptar que todo está perdido es una cosa, pero saberlo, palparlo a ciencia cierta otra muy diferente. Solo se observaba la rabia, el despecho alrededor del Uchiha.

¿Qúe quería? ¿Verlos sufrir más? ¿Pelear otra vez? Parecía que no le había bastado con lo que ya había hecho en su encuentro anterior.

Sakura observó a Naruto, en aquella ocasión no había querido pelear... ahora, ¿lo haría?

Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo lo acompañaban. Estimaba que la Hyuga aparecería en cuatro u ocho años. Cuando vio desplegar semejante técnica, la que salvo la vida a Naruto supo que tenía que tenerla. Pero repentinamente desapareció en un halo de niebla. A partir de allí comenzó a investigar, no fue difícil, tenía todos los medios en los libros que había dejado Orochimaru.

Una maldición de Huangtian Shangdi, el Dios supremo del cielo. ¿Pero porque una Hyuga? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué una de las menos habilidosas?

- ¿Qué buscas? (Dijo Sakura)

- (Sasuke rió cínicamente) No te preocupes, no intentaré matarlo otra vez.

- ¿Qué quieres? (volvió a repetir la pelirosa enojada a estas alturas)

- Hyuga Hinata.

¿Hyuga Hinata?, ¿para que? El nombre le cayó como un balde de agua fría. En esas fechas tendrían que ir a buscarla... ¿Qué quería Sasuke con ella?

- Hinata desapareció hace cuatro años...

- Eso ya lo se... yo lo vi todo (miró ahora a Naruto), vi como salvó al portador del Kyubi y de pronto desapareció. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Te ha dicho que desapareció (se escucho la voz de Neji Hyuga detrás de ellos). Y ahora por favor desparece de aquí. Tu aldea nada tiene que ver con la guerra que esta por comenzar, y nada tienes que hacer en este lugar.

- (otra vez rió de esa tétrica manera) Esta bien. Pero volveré por la verdadera líder del clan a su debido tiempo. Ah, casi lo olvidaba... ya no necesito asesinarte Uzumaki.

Naruto que hasta el momento no había dicho nada había entrado en trance, desatándose las dos primeras colas del Kyubi de manera espontánea.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Se escucho)

- Chidori...

- Rasengan...

Fueron detenidos ambos. Naruto Por Shikamaru, Neji y Sakura. Mientras que Sasuke por su equipo.

Sasuke utilizó una técnica ilusoria para marcharse de allí. Estaba mejor así necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para luchar primero contra la Hyuga, y luego contra aquel que estaba observando esa fantástica técnica Uchiha Itachi, a quien alguna vez había llamado hermano.

El pequeño niño rubio lloraba. Kush se había puesto como loca cuando ella lo llevó al a casa. Tan mal que el viejo la tuvo que calmar.

Que se largara de allí con ese niño le dijo. No podía, Hinata simplemente no podía hacerlo. Menos cuando el niño ya había entrado en confianza con ella y la seguía a todos lados.

Estaba fuera de la cabaña. El viejo salió.

- Esta bien, el niño puede quedarse (dijo con la voz tan seria como siempre).

- (Hinata sonrió y alzo al niño abrazándolo) ¿lo escuchaste? Puedes quedarte. Tal vez en un año los dos podamos volver junto a casa, ¿sabes donde vives?

El niño solo la miraba y de pronto sonrió. Esa sonrisa... a quién le recordaba.

Ahora cada vez que se iba a entrenar el pequeñito la acompañaba. No sabía su nombre pues no hablaba, pero había optado por llamarlo Moriji porque lo había encontrado en el bosque. Había observado bien al pequeño y no inmediatamente las mechas de color azul en sus cabellos rubios y un extraño tatuaje en la nuca. Dos líneas la de abajo se cortaba en el medio, la de arriba era recta y sin ninguna interrupción. ¿Qué significaría?

Con respecto a Kush todavía se preguntaba porque tanto rechazo hacia el pobre niño. Si bien se quedó en la casa era como si no estuviera ella ni siquiera le preparaba la comida.

Esa tarde Hinata llegó exhausta, esta vez además de encontrar una planta medicinal se tuvo que encargar de cuidar a Moriji. Cuando llegó apoyada contra el quicio de la puerta se encontraba Kush-sama.

- Konnichi wa Kush-sama (Dijo hinata haciendo una leve reverencia a Kush)

- Vamos, acabo este entrenamiento pasivo, ahora lucharás contra el viejo, el nos esta esperando en el lugar en donde te encontramos.

- Hai (dijo hinata aunque en realidad este cambio brusco la hizo asustarse un poco, ¿estaba preparada para luchar?

Efectivamente allí se encontraba Haru, Hinata recordaba el lugar hacia un año cuando la encontraron allí. Iba tocando los juncos tan crecido como aquella vez.

- Konnichi wa Hinata (Dijo haru, vestido ahora con una ropa ninja que ella antes nunca había visto).

- ¿Así que has decidido vestirte para la ocasión viejo? (dijo kush en tono burlón)

- Peleare con mi ropa de batalla es mucho mejor, me da más flexibilidad (dijo estirándose, era gracioso verlo).

- ¿Estas lista Hinata? (Le preguntó Kush)

- Hai (dijo la chica que se puso en posición de batalla)

Kush suponía que al poner a Hinata en una situación límite ella sola comenzara a utilizar sus técnicas, ellas ya habían hablado de las propiedades de los chakras por lo que pensaba que ella sabría que hacer cuando viera los ríos de chakra de sus oponentes.

- Imasugu, comencemos.

Entonces hinata observó como la posición de haru cambio, ella activo el Byakugan, mientras que el viejo también activó un dojutsu (como le había explicado kush). Pero no era el mismo dojutsu que el suyo, sino que sus ojos tomaban un color entre amarillo y anaranjado. ¿Qué técnica tan asombrosa conllevarían esos ojos?

- Rin'negan (Dijo a viva voz Haru).

- Un dojutsu (miró diciendo esto a Kush)

- Exacto, y mas poderoso que el tuyo...

¿Qué podría ver con esa técnica?... ¿Qué haría ahora?..

Hanabi ahora tenía 14 años, próximamente cumpliría 15. Ni a Shino ni a Kiba le agradaba la idea propuesta por Tsunade de que integrara con ellos un grupo para cumplir misiones. Ellos no dudaban de las habilidades de la hermana menor de Hinata, que incluso ya había terminado la academia, y sabían que en esos momentos los ninjas eran muy necesarios, pero sentían que traicionaban a su antigua compañera.

Los dos chicos que alguna vez formaron el equipo 8 con Hinata Hyuga se encontraron el bosque en que tantas veces habían entrenado con su antigua sensei Kurenai, la cual veían cada tanto y que además había tenido un hijo de Asuma, asesinado por la organización Akatsuki hacia varios años ya.

- Si tan solo supiéramos que ella esta muerta...

- Se a lo que te refieres Kiba; no saber sobre su paradero nos hace tener siempre esperanzas.

- Tenemos que seguir buscándola, pero mientras tanto...

- Creo que debemos aceptar la decisión de la Hokage.

- Pienso lo mismo (dijo como siempre un sombrío Aburame).

Cuando llegaron a la aldea se veía mucho ajetreo, al parecer habían llegado los ninjas que habían ido a la aldea oculta de la arena. Naruto, Sakura, Neji y probablemente Shikamaru, aunque estos últimos tiempos siempre estaba en la arena.

Cuando los dos chicos llegaron al despacho de la Hokage se encontraron con que estaba ocupado y se escuchaba un gutural silencio; lo cual era sorprendente si Naruto estaba dentro.

- ¿Hyuga Hinata? (preguntó sin esperar respuesta Tsunade)

- Si Tsunade-sama; es muy extraño que él la busque... además aseguro que ella va a aparecer (dijo respetuosa como siempre Sakura Haruno).

- Pero... (estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo intrigada, esto no le parecía nada bueno).

- Tsunade, no lo ve... ¡¡es que tenemos que decírselo?? Debemos ir en su búsqueda ya...

- Basta Naruto (le reprendió Sakura)

- Esta bien, el dice que vio cuando ella te salvaba...

- Yo lo recordé cuando el lo dijo (agrego Naruto)

- Pero no sabes nada más... ¿el nombro niebla?... (ya lo tenia... le parecía haber leído sobre una maldición que nombraba una espesa niebla... aunque era muy vago probaría); vuelvan en dos horas y les tendré una nueva misión.

- Domo arigato gozaimasu (dijeron Sakura y Neji y salieron)

- ¿Necesitas algo más Naruto?...

- Tsunade... yo iré por Hinata, aunque usted no lo permita.

- Tu harás lo que te mande Naruto, además déjame investigar un poco antes de precipitarte... quizás Hinata no pueda se encontrada. La espera no es mala para nadie Naruto, solo concédeme dos horas de tranquilidad.

- Arigato.

Naruto salió serio de allí. Sakura y neji hablan con Kiba y Shino comentándole lo sucedido.

El portador del Kyubi siguió paso de largo sin siquiera saludar.

Sakura al notar su actitud lo siguió.

- Naruto (le gritó)

- (él se dio vuelta) Sakura-san.

- Naruto... ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada (siguieron caminando)

Era un lugar conocido, el lugar en que aquella vez en su infancia había visto a Sasuke solo, tan solo como él. El sol se ponía le traía recuerdos vividos de aquella ocasión.

- ¿Es por Hinata no?...

- Es que yo (dijo Naruto enfadado), no puedo soportar que tsunade no nos deje ir por ella.

- Tu sabes Naruto que los ninjas son muy importantes en este momento... Hinata también lo es, pero tenemos otras prioridades...

- Lo se... Pero ver a Sasuke, eso me dio mas convicción, no quiero que ella tenga el mismo fin...

- Naruto (dijo ella observando y mirando por primera vez a Naruto)

El sonrojo de Sakura paso inadvertido para Naruto... luego ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade.

- Solo cuatro años... (se escucho una voz a lo lejos en el tiempo)

- En cuatro años...


	3. Sucesos ocultos, encuentros extraños

Hinata estaba sorprendida al activar el Byakugan notó como el chakra del viejo había aumentado de manera sorprendente.

- Ahora como puedes notar con el byakugan he aumentado el flujo de chakra, por lo cual mis jutsus serán muchas veces mas poderosos que antes... eso si impactan en ti (dijo seria Kush, "¿pero porque hablaba como si ella fuera el viejo? -no dejaba de pensar Hinata"-).

- Es demasiado fuerte... yo no... Kush-sa... (sus palabras murieron en ese instante cuando el viejo la sorprendió con una patada que dio justo en su estomago).

Un flash de luz repentinamente. Ahora Hinata se encontraba en el bosque, junto a ella Moriji, parecía que recién despertaba de un sueño... pero era extraño, algo en el aire no la convencía de que realmente su pelea fuera un sueño. Un ruido aturdidor la hizo levantarse rápidamente. El ruido provenía del norte, comenzó a correr hacia allí Moriji la perseguía.

Vio entonces a Kush en el piso ensangrentada. Y como si del cielo cayera apareció el viejo, pero eran unas cuantas copias de él. Hinata corrió hacia las copias y comenzó los ataques, pero nada les sucedía, por mas que los golpeara ellos permanecían estáticos, sin embargo ella sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. Debía concentrarse... ¿Qué es lo que esta fallando?

En ese momento se detuvo, momento en que recibió varios golpes que podrían haber sido mortales de no defender los puntos clave de chakra de su cuerpo. Debía concentrarse... pero que...

Observo detenidamente, era un genjutsu pero los golpes eran reales, ¿Por qué no le hacen daño? (se decía Hinata, cada vez mas débil y desesperada). Claro... un delgado halo de chakra en frente de ella, una especie de escudo protector que hacia que los golpes volvieran y la lastimaran cada vez mas.

Se detuvo, salto a un árbol... pero no debía olvidar... estaba bajo la influencia de un genjutsu.

Cuando pudo advertir esto sobre ella apareció el viejo con un golpe final.

Konoha.

- Tsunade-sama nos convoca a una reunión (dijo Shino que aprecio de manera sigilosa detrás de Sakura y Naruto).

- Hai (dijeron los dos)

Rápidamente fueron hasta el despacho de la Hokage. Tsunade estaba de pie esperando a Naruto y Sakura, ya estaban allí Kiba, Neji, Kakashi y Kurenai.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora podemos ir por Hinata? (dijo un ansioso y a estas alturas molesto Naruto)

- No (dijo en tono determinante Tsunade)

- ¡¿Qué?! (dijo instantáneamente Naruto que se abalanzo hacia la Hokage muy molesto, y fue detenido por Kakashi)

- Espera Naruto, Tsunade-sama debe tener una explicación (dijo tranquilamente el sensei de Naruto)

- Si Naruto (apoyo a su sensei Sakura), tiene que haber una explicación.

- Shizune, tráeme el pergamino que te pedí (dijo Tsunade)

- Aquí esta...

Todos estaban esperando expectante una respuesta, pero solo obtuvieron mas intriga y mas dudas.

Al parecer Tsunade estaba en lo cierto, la extraña forma de desaparece que Hinata Hyuga estaba relacionada a "algo". Una antigua leyenda mencionaba a una aldea muy antigua, mucho mas antigua a la creación de Konoha, Hitomi shiraga. Esa aldea al parecer desapareció cuando algunos habitantes se alzaron contra el poder establecido, lo que concluyo en una guerra civil y la extinción de una gran cantidad de personas con técnicas muy fuertes. En el pergamino que Tsunade les leyó con resolución se mencionaba una antigua leyenda en la que estos extraños habitantes hacían sus apariciones y como si fueran ladrones en la noche secuestraban a ninjas que nunca mas volvían a ser vistos. Ese pergamino tenía 100 años de antigüedad, y mencionaba justamente una espesa niebla en la noche.

- Tengo la fuerte convicción de que Hinata cayó en las redes de estos seres que hace años hacían sus apariciones.

- Tsunade... pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer... (dijo Kurenai que intervenía por primera vez).

- No lo creo, pero mientras tanto debo decirles, y sobre todo a ti Naruto, que voy a investigar mas sobre este asunto, de ser necesario pediré ayuda a otras aldeas para recolectar información... pero mientras tanto deben conformarse con saber, que es casi imposible que encuentren a Hinata y creo que deben que ahora debemos avocarnos a tratar de traer la paz a las aldeas.

- Yo ayudare a Shizune con la búsqueda de información (dijo Shino Aburame sorprendiendo a todos)...

- Muy bien Shino... en cuanto a los demás, tengo dos misiones para ustedes.

A todos les cayó una gota por la sorpresa, de pasar de ese tema a ser explotados como siempre por Tsunade-sama.

- Hi-na...ta (Dijo Moriji cuando ella despertó... eran la primeras palabras que ella le oía decir)

- Mo.. (intento hablar pero no pudo, el dolor era generalizado, y tenia la garganta seca)

- No hables ahora (dijo Kush que estaba a su lado con un paño frió con el que le había estado bajando la fiebre)

- ¿Qué... (intento hablar de nuevo)

- No hables (se escucho la voz del viejo), cada vez me lamento mas de haber luchado contra ti Hinata...

- Basta viejo, probablemente esas palabras le molesten a Hinata, a mí si que me molestarían...

- Lo lamento Hinata-chan (dijo el viejo y se marcho - o al menos dedujo eso Hinata al escuchar el ruido de la puerta-)

- Te pondrás bien y lograrás luchar contra mí y contra el viejo otra vez.

País del Remolino.

- Otra de estas aburridas misiones y la vieja Tsunade va a conocer mi furia (dijo Naruto).

- Basta ya Naruto (apuntó kiba).

- Si, a ninguno de nosotros nos agrada la idea de haber venido a cumplir una estupida misión de vigilancia que nos llevo dos semanas (grito Sakura).

En ese momento Kiba y Akamaru se detuvieron... sentido del olfato... "¿Qué es ese olor? Huele a quemado" pensaron los dos.

- ¿Qué sucede Kiba-kun? (dijo una, ahora calmada Sakura)

- Es que... ese olor... algo esta incendiándose...

- ¡¿eh?! (dijo Naruto sin entender)

- Si, justo hacia el norte.

Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru echaron a correr hacia la dirección que les indicaba el olfato a los últimos dos. Naruto al darse cuenta comenzó a correr detrás de ellos perdiéndolos, pues iban desesperados...

Llegaron a una pequeña aldea que había sido incendiada y sus habitantes masacrados. La sangre estaba por doquier, Sakura intento ayudar a quienes agonizaban mientras Kiba con Akamaru y Naruto (que llegó unos minutos mas tarde) levantaban escombros en busca de sobrevivientes.

- ¡¡kiaaaa!! (se escucho una voz detrás de los dos ninjas de Konoha)

Naruto fue atacado sorpresivamente y recibió un duro golpe.

Kiba no pudo evitar sonreír al ver con detenimiento a la ninja del país del remolino, era pequeña y desaliñada, pero se atrevía a desafiar a Naruto con esa patada sorpresiva. Supo automáticamente que no era mala, y que no tenía instinto asesino.


	4. Sensaciones y recuerdos

Cuando Naruto sintió el impacto de la patada se puso en guardia. "Este chico... se atreve atacarme" pensó Naruto.

- Si quieres pelear, con mucho gusto ponte en guardia (grito Naruto entusiasmado porque por fin tendría una pelea después de dos semanas).

- Ustedes, son los culpables de que todo esto ocurriera... (dijo la shinobi que Naruto había confundido con un chico).

- Nosotros no tenemos que ver con lo sucedido aquí (dijo Kiba tranquilo mientras acariciaba a fiel amigo que se encontraba alerta).

- Eso lo veremos luego de que los derrote en la batalla.

Sakura que estaba tratando de auxiliar a los habitantes que yacían casi sin vida, no escucho nada de lo anterior, solo cuando oyó el "kage bunshin no jutsu" de Naruto supo que algo andaba mal. Pero no iba a dejar de asistir aquellos que solo podían ser ayudados por ella. Naruto era fuerte, eso lo sabía, además estaban Kiba y Akamaru ahí... pero...

Flash Back

- Tsunade-sama, ¿es sumamente necesario que vaya a esta misión?, es que no veo el porque de ir a una cumplir una tarea tan simple y para colmo con Kiba y Naruto... ¿acaso Sai no es parte de nuestro equipo?

- Ya lo se Sakura, pero se hará como yo diga, no olvides que mas allá de todo lo que compartimos y todo lo que te he enseñado, yo soy la Hokage de Konoha, y debo velar por el bienestar de todos los ninjas que aquí viven. Y por otro lado, tú sabes muy bien que Kiba Inuzuka esta solo después de la partida de Shino Aburame, pero por otra parte tengo fuertes razones para creer que es más conveniente que el equipo para esta misión sea este. Hay peligros de los que todavía no puedo hablar con ningunos de ustedes.

- ¿Peligros? ¿Qué clase de peligros Tsunade-sama? Es que... (De pronto pensó en Sasuke, ahora ya no lo hacia tan seguido como antes, pero no podía dejar de recordarlo siempre...), tiene que ver con Sasuke... (Su semblante se modifico al mencionar su nombre.

- No exactamente, pero creo que nuestro enemigo a mutado, esperamos la inminente aparición de una nueva organización "Akatsuki"...

- Pero Tsunade-sama... es que usted cree que después de las bajas que tuvo esa organización... usted realmente cree que se podrían reagrupar de alguna manera??...

- No lo sabemos Sakura... pero creo que esto es más que una simple reorganización de Akatsuki, creo que esto debió haber sido planeado así mucho antes de lo que nosotros imaginábamos. Pero basta de hablar sobre bases inciertas. Es hora de que te marches.

Sakura estaba saliendo del despacho de Tsunade con preocupación.

- Y sakura... (Dijo Tsunade con un todo autoritario), ni una palabra de esto a Naruto.

- Hai.

Fin de flash back

Con ese pensamiento dejo de utilizar su jutsu medico y se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban Kiba y Naruto.

Shikamaru fumaba caminando hacia el despacho del kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena, pensó que ojala Temari no estuviera ahí, porque era problemático que lo regañara por centésima vez por estar fumando.

- Buenos días... (dijo observando el interior del despacho y haciendo cara de pocos amigos al ver allí a Temari)

- Nara, llegas tarde (se limitó a decir Gaara)

- Ya lo se, es que los horarios siempre me han parecido un problema.

- Ya es hora de salir, en el camino te contaré el porque de mi presencia aquí (dijo Shino desbordando en palabras como nunca lo hacia)

Shikamaru no entendía nada, que hacia Shino en la arena...

Hinata por fin había podido levantarse sin sentir tanto dolor. Más allá de los consejos de Kush ella decidió que convenía salir a entrenar. No hubo quien la detuviera.

Moriji la seguía en silencio, ella pensaba en ese pequeño, recordó sus primeras palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su cara... el cabello... alguien parecido... la cara alegre de un joven rubio de ojos celestes se le vino a la mente, ¿pero quien? La sensación de paz que experimento le hizo saber que probablemente era alguien querido.

Estaba nublado y la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente. Llevaba horas practicando con el byakugan, y pudo recordar otras técnicas, que probablemente tenían un nombre pero ella no los recordaba. Expulsaba con precisión chakra de sus manos y utilizaba troncos que destruía aplicando su fuerza en puntos específicos, combinado con taijutsu.

Cuando Moriji estaba durmiendo supo que era hora de irse. Estaba tan apacible que si lo despertaba se sentiría mal. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a andar hasta la cabaña.

Instinto asesino... Hinata fue sorprendida por una cantidad de chakra que había dado justo en su espalda. Protegió a Moriji, pero cuando callo al suelo fue inevitable que el pequeño despertara.

Su llanto la hizo darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando inconsciente. No podía, no iba a dejas a Moriji a la vera del destino. Tenia que luchar sea quien fuere su contrincante.

Cuando volteo vio a una hermosa mujer que levitaba. Tenía unos impactantes ojos violáceos que brillaban de manera diabólica.

El dolor desapareció repentinamente... y Hinata sentía que no podía dejar de ver a esa mujer a los ojos... ¿seria un genjutsu? Si lo fuera... no, no lo era... pero qué.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y de la misma manera espontánea en que se apareció se marcho sin dejar rastro, Hinata incrédula vio como se desvanecía.

Cuando esta desapareció, un Moriji asustado y llorando le tomo el brazo, y sintió un terrible dolor. En su brazo tenia la misma marca que había observado en Moriji cuando lo encontrara en el bosque. Esa mujer estaba dispuesta a matarla, pero porque.

Moriji la abrazó mientras lloraba.

Chikara Gekido era su nombre. En el camino a Konoha Sakura conoció la triste historia de las pequeña ninja que hallaran en el país del Remolino.

Si bien Naruto todavía estaba enojada por la intromisión de Sakura en la pelea, no dejaba de pensar que la ninja tenia sus habilidades, incluso utilizaba el mismo jutsu de clonación de sombras. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era una mujer no hizo mas que ruborizarse, y no tuvo mejor idea que decir a viva voz "pero si pareces un niñato de 13 años", a lo que Chikara respondió que tenia 16 años y termino la frase con un golpe que a Naruto le debió haber dolido bastante.

Sakura no comprendía de donde sacaba fuerzas para responder a Naruto así. Pensó en ella, como había sufrido con la perdida de Sasuke, pero todavía tenia a sus amigos, su sensei, sus familiares... no comprendía que ella (que no podía dejar de comparar con Sasuke), tuviera tantas energías.

Pero no pudo evitar preguntarle que era lo que pensaba hacer ahora. Los ojos de Chikara se ensombrecieron, "venganza". Esas palabras resonaban en su mente. Sasuke Uchiha... eran iguales, pero tan distintos.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha lo primero fue a rendir cuentas a la Hokage, en ese momento le contaron la historia de Chikara, la cual se quedaría en la aldea para entrenarse. Mientras tanto trabajaría ayudando en las misiones que tsunade tenia para todos los ninjas de Konoha.

Tsunade muy perceptiva noto que naruto no actuaba con siempre al lado de la chica del país del remolino hasta lo vio sonrojarse cuando ella lo increpaba recordando que el baka la había confundido con un chico. ¿Tal vez... a Naruto le gustase esa chica?

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Sasuke cayo rendido... había matado a Itachi contra todo pronostico, estaba exhausto, pero sentía algo indescriptible... la venganza... eso era, la amargura de la venganza corría por sus venas. Observo el lugar... realmente allí muchos Uchiha se habían reunido, todos ocultando su penoso secreto... el poder que la traición les otorgaba, elMangekyo Sharingan. Se desvaneció en ese momento con la imagen de símbolos que no podía traducir.

Cuando despertó estaba siendo llevado por el equipo Hebi a su guarida, recordó que uno de sus ojos fue herido, pero ahora no dolía, probablemente lo habían reconstituido con el poder de un jutsu medico.

Repentinamente tuvo un flash back... un símbolo... dos líneas, la inferior se veía interrumpida... eso ya lo había visto antes. Contra las indicaciones de Karin se levanto y se puso a investigar en los textos que alguna vez habían pertenecido a Orochimaru, temía que si no encontraba lo que quería tendría que buscar al mismísimo Orochimaru en su interior...


	5. Pasado y celos

Cuando llegó a la cabaña había empezado a nevar. Todavía estaba shockeada por lo sucedido anteriormente. Kush advirtió que estaba distinta.

- ¿Sucedió algo Hinata-chan?

- (En ese momento por alguna razón, quizás instinto, decidió que no le contaría nada a Kush) No solo es que creo que he entrenado mucho.

- Ya te lo advertí (expresó en el tono que una madre utiliza cuando regaña a un hijo).

- Basta ya Kush, tu misma hubieses escapado así estuvieras en peores condiciones que ella... (dijo Haru)

- Quiere callarte viejo!

Comenzaron a pelear... le gustaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Moriji se había dormido en el camino.

Cuando apareció la noche se le hizo imposible dormir... empezó a cavilar sobre lo que había sucedido. Recordó que Kush le había advertido sobre alejarse del bosque o ir cerca del mar o los acantilados... pero por qué es que acaso esa mujer se ocultaba allí. ¿Seria un espíritu del bosque? Aunque no definitivamente no parecía uno, su contacto fue real. Iba a averiguarlo... tendría que romper su promesa y traspasar los limites del bosque. Lo único seria con quien se quedaría Moriji, no estaba dispuesta a ponerlo en peligro aunque a decir verdad... el tenia la marca... por lo tanto posiblemente era la clave en lo que había ocurrido la día anterior.

De todas formas decidió ir sola... si Moriji tuviera algo que ver ya lo sabría cuando viera a esa mujer.

Se miro el brazo que todavía tenia la marca que esa mujer había hecho.

Se alejo más de lo imaginado. Llego hasta los acantilados, la belleza era devastadora, lastimaba a los ojos, y hacia creer que todo era perfecto. Se encontraba en la cima del risco embelezada cuando sintió una presencia. La misma del día anterior. Se giro sobre sus talones y observo a esa hermosa mujer otra vez. Esta vez no levitaba, tenia una expresión seria en su rostro. Pero no había instinto asesino en el aire.

- Así que tengo que freírme de calor, solo porque creen que puede a ver una ciertas ruinas relacionadas a una aldea que desapareció hace cien años... ya decía yo que esto iba a ser problemático (expuso Shikamaru).

- Baka (dijo Temari con una cara que podría asustar al más valiente de los hombres).

- Si (se limito a decir Shino). Solo veían dunas y más dunas...

- Supuestamente, según los pergaminos, esta seria la localización (dijo Temari observando dicho papel que estaba casi destruido).

- Déjame ver (dijo Shikamaru con cara de cansado)...

Shikamaru tomo el pergamino y lo observo detalladamente unos instantes.

- No es aquí, sino 20 metros mas adelante, lo mas seguro es que tengamos que excavar unos 10 o 15 metros si queremos encontrar ruinas.

- Vamos (dijo Shino).

Efectivamente cuando excavaron a pocos metros encontraron murallas defensivas. Regresaron a la aldea para organizar todo para una excavación acelerada con ayuda de los habitantes de la arena.

- ¿Por qué yo Tsunade oba-chan? (dijo indignado Naruto... y curiosamente ruborizado)

- Se hace lo que yo digo (Tsunade golpeo el escritorio y lo rompió).

- De todas formas no he pedido que nadie me enseñe Konoha, Hokage agradezco su amabilidad (expreso la kunoichi del país del Remolino).

- Chikara tu eres una invitada de nuestra aldea, por lo tanto Naruto (mirada asesina de por medio), te enseñara la aldea.

- Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu, shitsurei shimasu me he de retirar.

- Naruto (grito Tsunade como si la kunoichi no escuchara), ahora harás lo que te he encomendado.

Naruto dio un salto de susto cuando Tsunade se levanto, parecía dispuesta a atacarlo...

- ¡Esto no quedara así Vieja! (le grito Naruto, acto seguido huyo despavorido)

Cuando salió Chikara había desaparecido, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Todavía no entendía por que se ponía nervioso cuando estaba con ella, era algo parecida a Sakura, sobre todo en su agresividad. Pero...

flash back

- Ustedes son los culpables de lo que sucedió (grito con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña kunoichi del País del Remolino)

- Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver (grito Sakura)

En ese momento ella se quebró callo al suelo y las lágrimas no paraban de caer... Sakura se acerco y se arrodillo a su lado... le dijo palabras de consuelo. Naruto no comprendía porque le resultaba tan tierna esa escena, es que era un chico.

fin de flash back

En ese momento se veía tan sensible, todo lo contrario a cuando se enojaba con el. Y debía admitir que aunque pequeña en tamaño tenía energías para pelear dos días completos contra él. Era bonita, ojos azules cabello negro y su cara, podía expresar todos sus sentimientos con ella. Basta... ¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en Chikara? apenas la conocía, ¿seria posible que?... Se sonrojo ante la mera idea de que esos fueran sentimientos de amor...

En ese momento se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, ahora menos que antes quería mostrarle Konoha a esa niña.

- ¿Piensas escapar de tu deber? (le dijo la kunoichi que se encontró con su mirada)

- Mm yo... (estaba tan nervioso, una gota cayo de su cabeza)

En ese momento pasaba por allí Kakashi que al ver la escena la consideró una experiencia romántica. Si Jiraiya estuviera allí iría a felicitar a su alumno haciéndolo pasar mucha vergüenza. Sonrió de todas maneras. Debía apresurarse con los informes a Tsunade.

En el despacho lo atendió Shizune, Tsunade estaba tomando sake después de la discusión con Naruto, había dicho que se lo merecía después del stress que ese chico le causaba.

- ¿Qué has traído Kakashi?

- Al parecer los tres integrantes que quedaron con vida de akatsuki están organizando una conspiración con ayuda de algunos desertores. Quieren atacar la aldea oculta de la arena.

- ¿Tres?, ¿la arena ya sabe de esto? (pregunto son una preocupación notable Tsunade)

- Si Hokage, con respecto a su pregunta. Si, se confirmo la muerte de Uchiha Itachi a manos de Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

- No Hokage, shitsurei shimasu debo retirarme a cumplir otra tarea junto a Gai.

- Kakashi, dile a Kurenai que venga aquí tengo una misión de vital importancia para ella (Tsunade estaba preocupada). Ah, no comentes con nadie lo que hemos hablado hoy aquí.

Cuando se retiro, se dirigió a Ichikaru a buscar a Gai que de seguro se encontraba con Lee.

En el camino vio a naruto discutiendo con la misma chica y evidentemente ella iba ganando.

- Vamos a ver a Sakura, ¡no te soporto más baka! (casi grito).

- No podemos. Por otro lado nadie dijo que yo te aguantara a ti (dijo Naruto dándose media vuelta).

- Tengo la solución... entrenemos. Así no tendré que soportar tus comentarios y podré golpear tu apestosa cara.

Esa chica realmente lo odiaba. Pero... cuando se dio vuelta ella estaba sonriendo plena y francamente.

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete se encontraban un crecido Konhamaru, pero que como siempre admiraba a Naruto. Se dispuso a observar la pelea que iban a tener los dos ninjas.

Naruto se sorprendió de ver que además del kage bunshin Chikara utilizara el Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Fue una pelea entretenida. Chikara quedó rendida, Naruto gracias al Chakra del Kyubi podría haber seguido mucho más.

Konhamaru los invito a Ichikaru. Ya era tarde, Naruto acompaño a Chikara con la Hokage y otra vez discutieron todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del despacho de Tsunade el se iba enojado cuando la delicada mano de la kunoichi del Remolino lo detuvo.

Por primera vez la vio sonrojarse.

- De todas formas (dijo nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos), gracias por tu compañía baka (ahora lo miro con era sonrisa que antes había visto, aunque sus ojos delataban la tristeza).

- De nada baaaaka (Naruto sonrió, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar). Se despidió de esa forma, pero le había gustado que le dijera gracias.

A unos veinte metros junto a Ino estaba Sakura, mientras Yamanaka le hablaba ella no pudo dejar de observar la escena con envidia. Evoco a Sasuke... ¿Por qué ellos no tuvieron la posibilidad de estar así? Sintió una opresión en el corazón, se estaba engañando a si misma... eran celos, malditos celos los que sentía. En todos esos años la única que estuvo para Naruto había sido ella, ¿Quién era esta chica para llegar ahora y robarle el corazón de Naruto? Ese pensamiento... en ese momento Sakura se sorprendió. Ino le llamo la atención. Era mejor no especular sobre eso para no sufrir.

El sabía que después de leer una información tan inexacta debía arriesgarse a buscar a Orochimaru. Pero en eso se le iba la vida.

Al parecer alguna vez había existido una aldea que utilizaba ese símbolo, se llamaba Hitomi shiraga. Los pergaminos decían que esta desapareció y cayo en la desgracia, también mencionaba habilidades inigualables de sus habitantes. El símbolo de la traición aparecía varias veces. El punto era que a ese pergamino le faltaba el final.

Sasuke hablo con Jügo sobre sus intenciones. Y organizaron todo para llevar a cabo el ritual.

Los sellos estaba hechos, Sasuke se sentó en el centro de un de ellos. Este le permitiría llegar a su subconsciente y encontrar a Orochimaru. Se rasgo la mano, la sangre comenzó a brotar... comenzó el viaje hacia su interior.

- Sal de donde estés (dijo serio, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, parecían ruinas de una aldea).

- ¿A quien tenemos aquí? (se escucho la voz de Orochimaru, la cual exaspero a Sasuke).

- Quiero explicaciones.

Por fin se hizo visible. Estaba curiosamente con los cabellos mas blancos... ¿Podía ser que dentro de él estuviera teniendo un envejecimiento prematuro? Este pareció leer su pensamiento.

- Estando encerrado aquí claro que envejezco más rápido de lo esperado.

- ¿Qué paso en Hitomi Shiraga? Por qué el pergamino esta roto...

- Era eso, de todas formas sabes que después de mis explicaciones no te salvaras de luchar contra mí. Quizás hasta no llegues a poner en acción la información que te de, pero de todas formas si tu lo quieres te lo diré.

- Al parecer hubo un una rebelión, que llevo a una guerra civil. Un demonio enamoro a una de las pobladoras de ese lugar y tuvo hijos, mas tarde este desapareció, eso no esta claro en el pergamino. Pero la mujer y los semi demonios que habían tenido se rebelaron contra su propia aldea, esta desapareció. Con los años esta extirpe evolucionaría a lo que hoy conocemos como el clan Hyuga. Pero es solo una leyenda. Por otro lado, en el final del pergamino habla de una reencarnación recurrente de aquella mujer. Y de un lugar perdido en el espacio tiempo en el cual se encuentran todos aquellos que fueron vencidos en la batalla. Cuentos de niños supongo. (Orochimaru sonrió de manera sádica), ahora podemos comenzar...

- ¿Hay algo más sobre ese lugar?

- (Orochimaru se veía sorprendido... a que venia tanto interés de parte del Uchiha) Es imposible encontrar el lugar, él te encuentra según los escritos. Por otro lado... aparece y desaparece de forma cíclica cada ocho años... pero muy pocos saben en que parte. Por lo tanto es imposible llegar hasta ese lugar de fantasía.

- Ahora si... podemos comenzar (Dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse). ¡Kage Shuriken No Jutsu!

- Sanju Rashōmon (Una defensa máxima se activo)

Sasuke combino el kage shurinken no jutsu con el chidori. No podía creer que Orochimaru pensara siquiera en ganarle, conocía todas sus técnicas... conseguía ver todos sus movimientos. Estaba más débil, eso le daba seguridad. Tenia que volver rápido a realidad... sino, según Jügo podía quedar atrapado solo por permanecer allí más de lo necesario.


	6. Mas incognita

- Al parecer alguna vez en este lugar hubo una guerra que involucro al mismo clan, esa serie de hostilidades estuvo marcada por la presencia de un ser que había escapado de Di Yu, es decir del infierno. Según estos escrito, ese demonio desapareció pero una de las mujeres del clan que había tenido hijo con él decidió vengarse matando a muchos aldeanos y dividiendo en dos a la aldea Hitomi shiraga. (Terminó de decir Kankuro).

- (A Shikamaru le caía un gota) ¿Desde cuando tu hermano lee textos antiguos? (se dirigió a temari).

- Kankuro es experto en lenguajes antiguos y símbolos olvidados (respondió seria la kunoichi del cabello dorado).

- Este signo (dijo señalando las dos rayas - la inferior cortada).

- Ese signo... (apareció de manera sorpresiva el Kazekage de la arena), significa el equilibrio, la paz.

- Era el símbolo del clan que fue masacrado en esa aldea... Hitomi shiraga... creo haber leído mas sobre ella.

Temari se limito a observar el lugar, evitando posar su mirada sobre Shikamaru, que solo la exasperaba con sus comentarios, a veces olvidaba por qué le gustaba tanto ese baka. Cuando hacia esa observación general quedo hipnotizada por unos símbolos. En seguida pidió la traducción a Kankuro.

Al parecer todo lo sucedido en ese lugar estaba ligado a una leyenda que involucraba seres celestiales.

- Aquí se menciona al "ser del oeste, del norte, del este y del sur", por lo visto esta aldea primitiva creía que estos enviados los salvarían y volverían la paz a la aldea, pero solo contribuyeron a la sangre. Finalmente pudieron desterrar al demonio que traía consigo (se aproximó a la suerte de jeroglífico) "terror, y odio a la tierra de paz".

- ¿Dice algo sobre desaparición? (preguntó Shino, era la primera vez que tomaba la palabra).

- Mmmm (Kankuro observo detenidamente todos los escritos), solo que hubo una gran batalla y se abrió una portal a un lugar llamado Jikan Ushinatta... dice lo siguiente "La interrupción del designio, jikan Ushinata aparecerá como cada vez que él mentos no encontró solución para el dolor del alma, allí en cárcel de sus propios cuerpos se convertirán, esperando que ella sea despertada de su letargo y busque a las circunstancias - o los hechos (aclaró Kankuro en su intento de ser los mas fiel posible a los que veía) - pero se desviará es sabido, si cree conocer el camino".

- Y, ¿Qué con eso?, esto esta resultando mas aburrido de lo que imaginaba (dijo Shikamaru bostezando)

- Baaaakaaa (Temari lo miro de manera asesina).

- Jikan Ushinatta es "el tiempo perdido" o "perdido en el tiempo".

- ¿Eso aclara algo? (pregunto Temari), debe haber algo mas.

- Si (Dijo Kankuro), aquí sigue hablando de Jikan Ushinatta el tiempo cíclico y menciona el veinticinco mil novecientos veinte. ¿días? ¿semanas?... no lo se... su calendario es muy distinto al nuestro.

- Nosotros tenemos uno de esos calendarios antiguos en los archivos (Mencionó Gaara).

- Vamos por ellos entonces (termino Shino dirigiéndose a la salida de las ruinas de la aldea perdida).

Todos salían, Shikamaru se quedó mirando a Temari que estaba observando los jeroglíficos que antes le habían llamado la atención.

- ¿Vamos? (Pregunto... algo en la actitud de la ninja de pareció extraño)

- Hai (respondió y se acerco a la salida).

Neji y Tenten estaban entrenando cuando escucharon la voz de Naruto y de una chica que se acercaban. Claro que Naruto estaba gritando, y la kunoichi lo regañaba como solo Sakura lo hacia.

Evidentemente iban a otro lugar porque pasaron de donde ellos practicaban desde temprano por la mañana. Tenten aprovecho para practicar la técnica Kagura Shuriken no Mai, utilizando un pergaminos para lanzar armas y perfeccionar el Sougu Tenkasai, mientras neji trataba de evitar la lluvia de Kunais, doble kunais y shurikens que esta le lanzaba con el Hakkeshō Kaiten creando una barrera absoluta. Cuando los dos estaban exhaustos dejaron de entrenar y se sentaron unos momentos.

Neji sabia que tenía muchas responsabilidades en el clan, incluso en una hora tenía una reunión muy importante con la junta Hyuga. Pero le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Tenten, sobre todo cuando no se encontraban con ella Gai sensei o Lee. El silencio no era incomodo junto a ella. La observo unos instantes, y se sorprendió ante su pensamiento, pero no lo podía reprimir, estaba muy bella. Se sonrojó y nada peor que eso.

- ¿Sucede algo Neji-san?...

- ¿Qué? (dijo alterado y nervioso por su sonrojo).

- De pronto estas sonrojado.

- No es nada (le caía una gota y se tocaba la cabeza, lo cual hacia mas evidente su sonrojo, pues el nunca actuaba de esa manera).

- Ayer... tuve un sueño Neji-san...

- (Una gota aun mayor caía de su cabeza), ¿un sueño?

- Si, no se si lo sabias Neji-san, pero yo soy una apasionada de la astronomía, y de la astrología. Y creo además mucho en los sueños premonitorios... Y en este aparecía la cabeza de una cabra, estábamos todos los de Konoha esperando algo, yo no entendía que... estaba oscuro, cuando el sol salio tu comenzaste a caminar a recibir a alguien, pero no llegaste, no llegaste porque alguien te mato con un Kunai.

- (Neji la miró interesado) No puedo creer que tu pienses que pueda significar algo (Tenten tenia el rostro desencajado, fuera de si), me largo (no supo porque, pero esas palabras le molestaron).

- Espera (Dijo Tenten y lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo derecho). Yo no quería que te molestara, por favor no te marches, no todavía... (se sonrojó) es que casi no nos vemos, prometo estar en silencia (bajo su mirada), me gusta estar contigo Neji-san.

- (Neji también se sonrojo) Esta bien.

Ino y Sakura caminaban hacia la salida del hospital de Konoha. En la entrada se encontraban Lee y un poco mas lejos Gai sensei.

- Creo que cejotas viene a invitarte a salir frentuda (dijo chistosa Ino)

- (Sakura miro con rabia a Ino, pero cuando Konhamaru apareció también en la entrada se sonrió) Creo que el pequeño también vino a invitarte a salir Ino cerda.

Las dos tenían ganas de escaparse. En los ultimo tiempos Konhamaru había desarrollado un especie de enamoramiento por Ino, todo comenzó cuando ella lo trato de una herida. Ino pensaba que ya se le pasaría, pero esto ya llevaba varios meses. Por otro lado Lee estaba cada vez mas insistente con las invitaciones hacia Sakura.

Salir... Sakura no tenía ganas de hacerlo, primero pensó que era por el amor enfermizo que todavía sentía por Sasuke, mas tarde tuvo que aceptar que no quería ver a Naruto con Chikara. Empezaba a odiarla, ese mismo día cuando fue a buscar a Naruto para entrenar y se había ido con la ninja del país del remolino. De ninguna manera iba a entrenar con Sai, por lo tanto prefirió quedarse todo el día en el hospital mejorando su jutsu medico.

Finalmente Lee la invito a ramen Ichikaru. Allí se encontraba Kakashi y Gai, que al día siguiente partían en una misión. Gai como siempre apoyaba a su alumno, mientras Kakashi no hablaba mucho y la hija del dueño de Ichikaru le dispensaba muchas atenciones.

Lee era bueno... pero. Justo cuando pensaba en ello llegaron Naruto y Chikara. Su semblante cambio al instante, el único que lo noto fue Kakashi (seria mucho pedir a Gai o a Lee que en ese momento hablaban de la llama de la juventud).

- Sakura-chan (saludo alegre Naruto).

- Hola Naruto, hola Chikara (dijo con una sonrisa forzada).

- Sakura-san, ¿Cómo hacías para aguantar en tu equipo a Naruto?

Sakura sonrió esta vez de verdad. No podía odiarla, además ella nunca le había demostrado a Naruto sus sentimientos... ¿sus sentimientos? Se estremeció de solo pensarlo... Sasuke solo por el su corazón debía sentir eso.

A partir de ese día decidió que olvidaría y sepultaría la emoción naciente que sentía por Naruto, y las cosas volverían a su lugar. Eso era lo que quería.

Hinata estaba nerviosa. ¿Esa mujer querría atacarla? Se aparto inconscientemente, se dio cuenta que estaba al borde del vació cuando la tierra debajo de ella se agitó y con un rápido movimiento se tuvo que alejar de allí.

- No, no te haré daño (Hinata estaba sorprendida... ¿había leído su pensamiento?)

- ¿Q-q quién eres tú? (pregunto tartamudeando como solía hacer).

- (los ojos de la hermosa mujer brillaron) No soy tu enemigo. Sorprendentemente tu te salvaste por llevar la marca (cundo estas ultimas palabras salieron de su boca Hinata sintió que su brazo ardía, y la marca de torno de un color verde azulado como la de Moriji).

- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿qué significa esta marca?

- Esa marca demuestra que tu eres como yo, por eso no te puedo matar. Pero debo advertirte (se acerco todavía con los pies en la tierra, pero a medida que lo hacia empezaba a elevarse), yo no te haré daño se de tu sufrimiento, pero los demás no. Por eso no debes volver por aquí, marcharte. Y dentro de un año tienes que estar preparada para luchar sin importarte ni tu propia vida, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte. Ahora vete.

- Y-yo no recuerdo nada. ¿Tu que significas en mi pasado?

- Yo soy tu pasado, incluso antes de todo, antes de lo que recordarás cuando te marches de aquí por fin. Soy tu esencia. Debes marcharte cuando llegue el momento te revelare todo. ¡Ahora! (grito la mujer como si se le fuera la vida en ello) ¡¡ahora ahora ahora!! (parecía endemoniada).

Hinata asustada hecho a correr. Cuando lo hacia las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse, un sentimiento de angustia recorrió su cuerpo... quizás la afectaron los gritos de la mujer. Sus ojos, brillantes pero tristes. No podía borrárselos de la mente. Como no miraba por donde iba se choco con algo... o alguien.

Kush estaba enfadadísima. Dispuesta a todo.

- En guardia Hinata-chan (dijo muy seria).

- E-e etto... Kush-sama...(dijo agitada con las lagrimas ya secas)

- Es la única forma en que la broca desaparecerá sino te odiare el resto del tiempo que estés aquí, por arriesgar tu vida de esa manera...

Lo decía en serio... luchar con Kush... nunca había visto sus técnicas. Hinata activo su Byakugan.


	7. El paso dl tiempo,heridas q dsangran I

Estaba agotado, ahora pensaba que tener a Karin en su equipo era bastante provechoso. La ninja le dispensaba los cuidado que Jügo no había podido al estar ausente. Hacia más de una mes estaba reponiéndose de la pelea con Orochimaru. Disputa muy fructífera pensó. Sus dudas no habían sido disipadas del todo, podría decir que incluso incrementaron. Lo bueno era que ahora sabía que faltaban solo cuatro años para la aparición de la Hyuga. Por las noches cuando se preguntaba por qué sentía obsesión por todo esto no encontraba respuesta.

Sasuke Uchiha había logrado su venganza, la había deseado tanto todos esos años, el sentimiento en batalla no había tenido nada en particular, si, mucha adrenalina, pero finalmente lo sentimientos de angustia y rencor seguían allí. Quizás nunca cambiarían... pero ¿Por qué?, seguía odiando su pasado, su sufrimiento, y sobre todo a los que no habían pasado lo mismo que él, ni de la misma forma. A veces recordaba a su viejo equipo, pero no había nada que atesorar con cariño, era casi como haber borrado todo lo anterior. En las noches de insomnio recordaba la despedida de Sakura y no podía comprender esos sentimientos que el jamás sentiría. Solo lo movía la venganza... pero ahora... ya no había de quien vengarse, pero tenia esa obsesión por el poder. El Uchiha sospecho en un primer momento que podía tener que ver con Orochimaru adentro suyo, que de alguna forma traspaso su ambición. Pero no... era la intriga, eso era (o al menos intentaba convencerse de eso). Ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar y averiguar la mayor cantidad de cosas, y sobre todo entrenar hasta el cansancio.

3 años mas tarde...

Ino corría desesperada hacia una salida, no lograba dar con el lugar de donde ese ruido provenía. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Cuando por fin estaba frente a la gran puerta de roble se detuvo a observar las inscripciones. Del viento le llegaba un sonido completamente extraño, las palabras (si así se podían llamarse), eran mas parecidas a interjecciones... pero de alguna manera su mente sabía que su significado era _este, oeste, norte, sur_. Cuando por fin las puertas comenzaban a abrirse la luz la cegaba...

Estaba fuera de su futón, despertó abruptamente y transpirada. Una sensación desagradable subió por su espina dorsal.

Chouji la busco temprano, al parecer algo malo había sucedido. Más allá de que la situación entre las aldeas, las cuales mantenían tensas relaciones diplomáticas que parecían siempre a punto de desbaratarse, tenía la firme convicción. O mejor dicho un fuerte presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando, pero no una disputa a ese nivel. Quizás algo de mayor gravedad.

Su compañero dijo mientras comía, Ino por suerte estaba acostumbrada y comprendió lo que dijo, que debían buscar a Shikamaru cuando antes, la Hokage les encomendaba una misión urgente.

En ese último tiempo Nara se había dedicado, de mala gana y por órdenes de la Hokage, a enseñar en la academia a los nuevos Genin. Conforme se acercaban ino diviso en la entrada de la academia a el ninja manipulador de sombras junto a una rubia de la arena, sintió una pequeña punzada de celos (se auto convenció de que eran celos de la amistad de años que tenían Yakimichi, Nara y ella).

La ninja de la arena al parecer estaba hablando muy seriamente con Shikamaru.

- Konnichi wa (dijo Temari muy educadamente)

- (Ino la miró, era muy atractiva, llevaba como siempre su abanico y vestía de negro con un obi azul) Konnichi wa, Shikamaru que es lo que sucedió, Tsunade nos mando a llamar... ¿Qué es esta misión?

- Debemos irnos ya, en el camino Temari les explicará, ya es demasiado problemático como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Partieron. Ino se quedó pensando en la imagen mental que tenia de Temari y de su abanico, símbolo de poder sin duda alguna.

Sakura estaba desangrándose. Pero ese dolor no se comparaba con lo sucedido, las hirientes palabras dichas... todo lo que Sasuke Uchiha acababa de destruir.

Pero no era momento de pensar en él... Naruto, él de seguro estaba en camino. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? Giró su rostro sintiendo aun mas dolor que antes, Chikara estaba ahí... se veía inanimada, en esos momentos muerta, porque ella no hizo nada, no pudo hacer nada ante Sasuke. Después de esos pensamientos quedo inconciente.

Ino ahora comprendía la desaparición de Sakura la tarde anterior. La historia era larga y parecía que Temari no terminaría mas, a todo eso había que agregarle que iban corriendo a máxima velocidad para dar con ella y con la novia (si, la novia), de Naruto, Chikara la ninja del país del Remolino.

Por lo que Tsunade informo a Shikamaru que ahora corría sin prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían (pero siempre atento a todo), Chikara había ido en busca de el equipo Hebi. En esos tres años la ninja del país del remolino reunió la información suficiente que le había posibilitado enterarse de que quienes acabaron con la vida de sus seres mas queridos, el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke. Pero la ninja sin saberlo y en su afán de venganza se dirigió a la boca del lobo.

En los últimos dos años un solo encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke le había bastado a Shikamaru para darse cuenta de la magnitud de los poderes del portador del sharingan, si bien, Chikara (por lo poco que la conocía) poseía habilidades y técnicas elevadas, se dirigía a una muerte segura, cuando Nara se enteró de su huida y su búsqueda de venganza supo que debían organizar un equipo de rescate y le sugirió (sorprendentemente) a Tsunade encargarse de esa misión.

Ino pensó otra vez en Sakura... si ella realmente había seguido a Chikara como Temari relato después... ella tendría que haber visto a Sasuke.

Pero eso no era todo, al parecer Naruto escucho todo, pues se encontraba muy cerca del despacho de la Hokage en esos momentos y por lo que los guardias dijeron salio a toda velocidad en la misma dirección en la que ellos iban ahora... pero con un pequeño detalle... sus ojos estaban rojo anaranjados y un halo del mismo color lo envolvía, uno de los sellos se había desatado.

- Ya casi todo esta listo (sonó una voz macabra en la oscuridad).

- Solo un año para que se libere el fin y... el principio. Debemos contactar al Uchiha, debe terminar el proceso (concluyo un ninja de llamativos ojos violáceos cubierto con una capa azul).


	8. El paso dl tiempo,heridas q dsangran II

Hacia dos meses Chikara le había confesado a Sakura que ella sabía quienes eran responsables de la destrucción de su aldea. Cuando le expuso que en eso estaba involucrado el equipo Hebi, inmediatamente pensó en Sasuke, la kunoichi en ningún momento lo mencionó pero se preguntaba si él había estado presente en ese momento.

Sakura percibió la mirada sombría de la chica, la tristeza. Hacia mucho no la veía tan apesumbrada, pues Naruto, su novio hacia ya dos años siempre la hacia estar entre las risas y el enojo, impidiendo que pudiera pensar en el pasado doloroso.

Cuando dos años atrás la ninja, que tenia a Sakura como confidente, le había revelado sus sentimientos por el alocado rubio Sakura supo que ese amor seria correspondido, bastaba con solo ver a su amigo para darse cuenta de que el también estaba enamorado de ella. No podía dejar de sentir algo en el estomago cada vez que los veía juntos, y siempre lo asociaba a su soledad. No se permitía pensar en nadie, pero el recuerdo de Sasuke Uchiha siempre estaba ahí. Cuando sentía que la depresión la inundaba bastaba con ver a Naruto, Lee o incluso pelear con Ino. Solía trabajar y practicar tiempo completo sus técnicas de ninja mecido, por lo cual en esos dos años mejoró mucho.

La semana había transcurrido sin altercados, apenas una misión de bajo rango, que fue exitosa junto a Naruto y Sai (quien últimamente estaba más distante, pero era algo normal en él). Al finalizar la misión se reunieron con Chikara en Ichikaru, y fue después de eso cuando la ninja le contó sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

Después de lo que le dijo Sakura se quedó shockeada... es que, que querría el equipo Hebi, y ¿Cómo consiguió esa información Chikara? Cuando le pregunto eso, la ninja del remolino se rehusó a contestar la pregunta alegando que fue "una fuente confiable". Sus palabras eran de odio, no dijo que iba a hacer algo al respecto, pero no era necesario.

Después de eso se marcho al hospital, tenia que arreglar algunos papeles y hablar con Tsunade sobre una nueva técnica que la Sannin le enseñara, y que ella había puesto en practica en la ultima misión. Se trataba de la combinación de una técnica ilusoria con habilidades médicas, que le permitían dejar inmóvil a su contrincante en cuestión de segundos.

Con la luz de la luna se dirigió a su casa.

Instinto asesino...

Por los techos un ninja corría desenfrenadamente. Chikara... su larga cabellera atada en una coleta le decía que no se confundía.

Comenzó a seguirla entonces... ¿ella se daría cuenta de su presencia? Tenia que alcanzarla. Pero la ninja se caracterizaba precisamente por su velocidad, nadie la igualaba en Konoha era una de sus mejores habilidades, y competía en por el primer lugar con Naruto en cuanto al Kage Bunshin.

Sabia que si intentaba gritarle no la detendría, sino que lograría perderla, porque elevaría su velocidad y así le seria imposible seguirla. Lo mejor era ver hacia a donde se dirigía.

Estaban bastante alejadas de Konoha a esas alturas. De pronto se detuvo. Sakura hizo lo mismo rápidamente y se oculto tras un árbol. La luz de la luna iluminada todo alrededor, sakura sintió un escalofrío.

Nada sucedía. Todo estaba quieto. Pero eso mismo era lo raro. Chikara no se inmutaba, parecía estar esperando a alguien.

Entonces... de entre las sombras... su peor pesadilla, la única persona que desde hacia diez años ocupaba un lugar oscuro de su pasado, el lugar del dolor, la decepción.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Chikara no se movía. Sakura no se podía mover, el shock que la visión de Sasuke había provocado era muy intensa. La ninja del remolino seguía allí sin moverse, mientras el portador del Sharingan se acercaba más y mas.

- Nunca rechazaría a alguien que quiere vengarse, aunque no lo puedas entender, comprendo completamente tus sentimientos (estaba muy cerca ahora y evidentemente Sakura comprobó que Chikara estaba bajo los efectos del dojutsu de Sasuke). Pero lamento que debas morir tan pronto... ya mas lo lamento por Naruto...

- (Sakura no supo como se abalanzo hacia a donde se encontraban) Déjala (dijo fríamente, furiosamente con una fuerte convicción sacada quien sabe de donde). Aleja te de ella Sasuke, porque juro que lo lamentaras.

- (Sasuke sonrió cínicamente) Sakura... siempre en mis recuerdos (termino diciendo, lo que descoloco a la ninja que se ruborizó como si volviera el tiempo a su infancia). Parece que aunque el tiempo pase, siempre caes en mis bromas. En cuanto a esta (dijo de manera despectiva), ella me desafió, y no pienso hacer lo que me han hecho a mi (otra vez esa sonrisa cínica).

Sakura lo observaba tan impactada que sus músculos no respondían, tanto podía haber cambiado... lo que recordaba de él le decía que era imposible, esa semi sonrisa le daba escalofríos.

La ilusión en la que Chikara estaba sumida, era evidentemente muy fuerte porque todavía no reaccionaba.

- Por otro lado, puedes entretenerte mientras le doy posibilidades de vengarse a esta chica (dicho esto miró hacia su derecha, allí estaba Karin).

- (Sakura miro al a ninja, la reconocía) Si puedes considerarlo entretenimiento... (terminó despectivamente Sakura, aunque realmente no sabía como habían evolucionado los poderes de la chica del equipo Hebi). Esta bien, después me encargare de ti Sasuke.

- (ahora su risa macabra se hizo audible) Tú te encargaras de mi... como aquella noche en que escape hacia Orochimaru... ¿Tú te encargaras de mi Sakura? (algo dentro de la chica se rompió, se quedo paralizada, no podía hablar así de una de las noches mas tristes de su corta vida).

- Eso quedó en el pasado... ahora no puedo creer y hasta me avergüenzo de mi estupidez de haber pensado que tenias sentimientos... (dijo fríamente, aunque sabia que esas palabras solo salían de su boca para herir).

- (Sasuke la miró detenidamente y no dijo nada, se acerco a ella dejando atrás a Chikara) Realmente, crees que soy tan idiota de creer esas palabras... y que me afectarán... ("no" pensó Sakura, solo servían para que su orgullo y amor propio no siguiera siendo lastimado). A decir verdad nunca te entendí Sakura, tus sentimientos hacia mí siempre fueron algo extraño e incomprensible. Pero supongo que tiene que ver como en todo y como todos con el egoísmo... no se si realmente pensabas en mi o en tu propia felicidad, creo que es eso, sinceramente nunca te importe yo ni mi venganza, solo querías ser feliz conmigo. Y podría haberse dado, tu serias feliz, y yo cada día de mi vida te odiaría un poco mas por tener algo que yo nunca tendré.

- No me interesa (dijo mirando lo a los ojos, él tenia el sharingan activado, las ultimas palabras la habían herido, ella solo había pensado en él en su felicidad incluso esos últimos diez años). Déjala, Naruto vendrá en cualquier momento, y tampoco es recomendable que vea esta situación. El es capaz de matarte (decía esto pero rogaba que Naruto no llegara a tiempo para encontrarse con Sasuke).

- Seria muy interesante que pareciera, es mas esto me entusiasma ("no lo parece", pensó sakura al ver el inexpresivo rostro de su antiguo compañero de equipo).

- Basta (dijo fríamente Sakura). Y en guardia...

- (otra vez esa mueca cínica apareció en la cara del Uchiha) Nunca me hubiese imaginado esta situación, Karin (la llamo) encárgate de este estorbo. (Dicho esto se dio media vuelta).

Sakura no iba a dejar eso así, Utilizando su super fuerza iba a asestarle un golpe a Sasuke que de darle lo dejaría inconsciente. Pero fue detenida por la ninja del equipo Hebi. Que solo la toco. Si bien la ninja no era buena en taijutsu o ninjutsu, y no poseía dojutsu, tenia la habilidad de rastrear chakras, no los veía como los portadores del byakugan, pero podía determinar los movimientos de este por el cuerpo del ninja, esto que le permitía ver por anticipado lo que su oponente haría. Además manejaba una serie de habilidades medicas desarrolladas en los laboratorios de Orochimaru, que le permitían paralizar o incluso matar a sus oponentes. Llevaba consigo pequeñas dosis letales que al solo contacto con el oponente podían matarlos.

Sakura efectivamente quedó paralizada, ni siquiera podía hablar... ahora que... la ninja se quedo muy cerca de ella.

- Estos son tus únicos poderes... no lo puedo creer, si tan solo hace un momento estaba alardeando de nuestra batalla (se rió para que Sasuke escuchara y viera la situación en la distancia en la que estaba).

Era verdad, Sakura la había subestimado. Pero Karin alardeó muy pronto, Sakura utilizo el Dokunuki No jutsu para extraer de su cuerpo ese compuesto que la dejara inmóvil. Hecho esto le asestó un golpe de no demasiada magnitud porque sus extremidades y su chakra se recuperaban de ese químico.

Cuando la chica quedo a una distancia prudencial, mientras se recuperaba utilizo el Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu, que había mejorado en los últimos años. Los kunais se clavaron en Karin, pero no era ella, Sakura sonrió, el nivel de la ninja era bastante malo. Se dio media vuelta y lanzo otros kunais si bien no había dado en la ninja las explosiones la lastimaron. Estaba arriba de un árbol. Cayó torpemente.

En ese momento observo hacia a donde habían estado Sasuke y Chikara, ya no estaban ahí... su desesperación fue notable.

Busco y rebusco, una niebla espesa empezó a recorrer el lugar. No cabía duda... se miro las manos, eran las de una niña de 12 años, un genjutsu. Estaba en las afueras de Konoha. No podía volver a hacer esto. De pronto aparece Sasuke, de la misma edad que ella, todas las palabras que ella había dicho... volvió a experimentarlo como espectadora, los sentimientos en su interior eran demasiado tristes. ¿Por qué tenia que revivir esto otra vez? Tenia ganas de llorar.

El Genjutsu era bastante fuerte. Sasuke la controlaba, la sumió en esa irrealidad... pero no, el tiempo había pasado. Sasuke era su enemigo.

Kai... Sakura salio de ese genjutsu. Y lo vio, confirmándole que realmente había cambiado, tenia a Chikara elevada en el aire, la esta ahorcando. La ninja del remolino se movía alrededor sus clones comenzaban a desaparecer. Parecía que tuvieron una pelea fuerte, pues Chikara tenía sangre en la boca; y sin embargo Sasuke se encontraba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Todavía débil, por la gran cantidad de chakra usado para salir de genjutsu, utilizo la poca energía que tenia, le iba asestar este golpe, ya demasiado la había dañado. Y justo en ese momento cuando estaba a dos centímetros, algo se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo. Es lanzada con mucha fuerza vente metros atrás. Ese golpe debió matarla, pero no lo hizo. Quedo semi conciente. Debía seguir viva. Jügo le dio un golpe en un acceso de ira.

Sasuke lo observo, supo que su antigua compañera de equipo no estaba muerta.

Jügo se dirigió a donde se encontraba. Había jugado todas sus cartas, eso pensaba Sakura, no se rendiría ahora, no moriría tan absurdamente. Utilizo mucho chakra contra la técnica de Sasuke, pero sabía que todavía podía dar un buen golpe a ese ninja. Intento levantarse. Pero cuando lo estaba haciendo otra golpiza del ninja del equipo Hebi la derribo y la lanzo varios metros atrás. Era ahora o nunca. Pensó en Naruto, en Chikara... cuando estaban juntos eran tan felices... se levanto movida por su fuerza de voluntad.

Preparo su puño.

- No voy. No voy a permitir... las muertes absurdas (le grito al ninja y a Sasuke también)

Corrió a toda velocidad. Jügo no la esquivaría, ni utilizaría ninguna técnica de reemplazo, el dependía de su fuerza animal y evidentemente le gustaba pelear como un bárbaro.

Ese golpe, ese era el ultimo golpe. Una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su mente. No moriría, lo sabia... pero Chikara.

Asesto su golpe. Pero recibió uno muy doloroso de su contrincante. Después de eso la nada. Seguramente todavía tenía algo de ese veneno que Karin había hecho correr por su sangre, esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio a Chikara haciendo clones y corriendo, peleaba bien... le recordaba a Naruto.

Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji e Ino llegaron a un lugar devastado, Naruto estaba allí, sostenía a Chikara no lloraba, y todavía tenia el halo del Kyubi.

Al parecer había sido una pelea muy dura. Ino se acerco a donde estaba Naruto. Él no la miraba. Debía revisar a Chikara... quizás algo todavía se podía hacer.

Intento sacarla de sus brazos. Pero Naruto se lo impidió. Ese no era Naruto, estaba lleno de rabia, el chakra del kyubi llegaba hasta ella.

- Naruto, debes dejar que la revise... quizás haya algo que pueda hacer (dijo Ino cuidadosamente, pues en ese momento la reacción de Naruto podía se cualquiera).

Temari se aproximo a ellos. Mientras Shikamaru se dirigía hacia donde parecía haberse dado otro pelea. Posiblemente Sakura, pues como sabían podía estar involucrada. Efectivamente, Sakura estaba allí, respiraba dificultosamente.

Por fin Naruto dejo que Ino observara a Chikara. No tenia señales de vida. Mientras el halo que cubría a Naruto comenzó a desaparecer y su mirada se torno fría como el hielo.

No había nada que hacer, hacia rato la ninja había dejado este mundo. Ino miro a Naruto. De pronto un grito. Shikamaru la llamaba.

Ella corrió y al ver a sakura ahí tendida la puso muy mal, a pesar de ser "enemigas" no podía verla así quebrada. Respiraba con dificultad. Comenzó a curar su heridas internas.

Shikamaru observo que cerca otro cuerpo había yacido tendido, pero evidentemente alguien se lo había llevado.

Cuando Sakura comenzó a reaccionar Ino sonrió, la alegría que sentía no le impidió hacer un comentario típico de ella.

- Veo que tanta practica no sirvió para nada frentuda (estaba completamente contenta de ver que Sakura reaccionaba).

- Cállate ce-erda (dijo dificultosamente y tratando de esbozar un sonrisa). Gracias (expreso mirándola a los ojos).

- No tienen nada que agradecer, si algo te pasara con quien demostraría que yo soy superior... (al decir esto sonrió y abrazo a Sakura).

- ¿Qué sucedió? (pregunto Shikamaru)

- No es momento de preguntar eso, debemos llevarla al hospital para que Tsunade-sama la vea cuanto antes, Chouji, carga a Sakura (ordeno a su compañero).

- Hai (dijo él y se acerco inmediatamente).

- Con respecto a Naruto, dudo que lo convenzas de llevarlo... ahora querrá vengarse de quien sea que haya hecho esto... por lo visto no lo sabe. Sino iría tras él.

- Voy por él (dijo Shikamaru).

Nunca el rubio portador del Kyubi había estado tan pensativo y con la mirada apesumbrada. O al menos ninguno de ellos lo vio así nunca. Que pasaría si se enterara de que el responsable de todo esto había sido su viejo amigo Sasuke Uchiha... las consecuencias serian devastadoras.

- Naruto (dijo Shikamaru en un tono neutro), debemos ir a Konoha, y llevar a Chikara, nada mas se puede hacer.

- Tu sabes... tu sabes Shikamaru quien fue... dímelo inmediatamente, solo pido un nombre (Lo miro a los ojos mientras decía esto).

- (Shikamaru desvió su mirada) No lo se, pero seguro fue un ninja demasiado fuerte. Debemos irnos Naruto.

- Sabes... que lo que me dices no tiene sentido... ¿Cómo irme?... ¿Cómo marcharme después de esto, si lo único que deseo es vengarme y matar a quien haya sido el responsable de su muerte?... vamos puedes decírmelo.

- No, Naruto, en verdad no lo se... debemos esperar a que Sakura se recupere para que ella nos de la información (Naruto miro hacia donde se hallaba su compañera de equipo). Entonces vamos rápido a ver a Tsunade-sama.

Shikamaru dio gracias porque el creyó su mentira.

Naruto estaba serio. El transporto a Sakura a toda velocidad hasta Konoha.

Medio año había pasado de su pelea con Kush. Y ella se había recuperado en un mes... estuvieron durante dos horas peleando, ella resistiendo mas que nada.

Kush demostró su superioridad, utilizaba excelentemente las técnicas de clones de sombras y peleaba transparentemente. Sus ataques estaban cargados de chakra, demasiado chakra. Hinata aguanto cuanto pudo, solo logro asestar dos golpes que no hicieron que el chakra de su contrincante disminuyera mucho.

Después de eso Kush le contó el porque de su enojo. Sin antes dejar de decir que mejoraría sus técnicas, porque si no la podía vencer a ella, le iba a ser imposible salir de allí.

Ante esta nueva información Hinata le pregunto que es lo que le habían estado ocultando, porque era evidente que era algo grave.

flash back

- En las afueras de esta isla habitan ninjas (empezó Kush).

- (el viejo se levanto y tomo la palabra) Son ninjas que poseen una técnica sucesoria. Para que lo entiendas. Su Dojutsu es mas fuerte que el mió (dijo serio y Hinata comprendió la magnitud de los poderes de esos ninjas).

- Por lo que sabemos ellos están condenado a permanecer aquí... lo que no sabemos es por qué... asimismo son los encargados de impedir que alguien pase por el portal que se abrirá en tan solo unos meses.

- ¿Encargados de impedir?... (pregunto Hinata), ¿Cómo nunca me lo dijeron?... por eso me entrenabas... ahora lo comprendo todo.

- Además de eso... ninguno de nosotros puede intervenir... es que cuando alguien pasa por ese portal debe hacerlo solo y por propia voluntad (termino Kush).

- ¿Hay más habitantes en esta isla que se encuentran en la misma situación que nosotros?

- Probablemente (dijo el viejo), o ¿no encontraste a Moriji?

- Hinata... hay algo que debo saber... ¿te encontraste con alguno de estos ninjas cuando fuiste al bosque?

- No (dijo mintiendo y sin dudarlo la portadora del Byakugan).

- Porque de ser así correrías mas peligro que antes... estos seres tienen la capacidad de leer en los otros sus técnicas... y no solo eso... sino como lo emplearan en batallas futuras. Mejor así... entonces... en cuanto te recuperes comenzaremos con el entrenamiento para volverte más fuerte. A ver si esta vez logras vencerme (sonrió cuando dijo esas palabras).

Hinata pensó que kush era muy buena... y seguía recordándole a alguien.

Fin de flash back

Ese día el entrenamiento fue duro. Cuando pudo dormir, luego de bañarse en el pequeño arrollo que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña, respiró aliviada. Kush se tomaba muy en serio el entrenamiento, demasiado. Aunque era muy dura, a Hinata le gustaba sentir como su técnicas y sus habilidades en batalla mejoraban.

Concilio el sueño.

_El sol le daba directo a la cara, la brisa corría y traía con ella una tibia sensación. La libertad. Estaba recostada en una colina, veía como las nubes en el cielo formaban figuras. Ella sonreía, un árbol, le dijo alguien que estaba a su lado. Una sensación en su corazón le aporto todavía más calidez. Quien estaba a su lado le tomo la mano. Se dio vuelta para observarlo. Tenía los cabellos renegridos y unos ojos también negros con matices blancos. Él le sonrió, se acercó a ella y poso sus labios en los propios. "te amo" le dijo... "te amo tanto" otra vez la beso y se aparto dejándole una sensación de vacío, Quería que se acercara otra vez y le dijera las mismas palabras y la besara._

_De pronto ese paisaje cambiaba, las nubes se oscurecían, el sentimiento de amor se volvía en uno de odio. Otro escenario aparecía ante ella. "Te amo... lamento haberte mentido" decia él mismo hombre, estaban en una mansión. Afuera el ruido era aturdidor. Al parecer había ninjas intentando entrar al lugar. "Debes creerme" dicho esto se acerco y la beso. Otra vez el mismo sentimiento calido y trasparente que le decía que aquello era verdad... ella se abrazo fuerte a él. Pero poco duro, otras manos frías lo llevaron, lo arrancaron de sus brazos. La angustia en su pecho creció. Un niñito parecido a Moriji pero con los ojos más blancos y el cabello negro se aferro a su falda. De pronto un grito estruendoso. _

Cuando Hinata se levanto un trueno fuertísimo se escucho, Moriji la abrazaba tiritando de miedo. La angustia en su pecho no se había ido, sentía ganas de llorar y de gritar. El sueño la había perturbado, ¿Qué significaría? ¿Era ella la mujer del sueño (pues lo sintió todo como en carne propia)... y si lo era que había sucedido? ¿Seria parte de la vida que no recordaba? 

Continuará...


	9. Espera seria cap 10 falta cap 9

_Dice una vieja leyenda ya olvidada que cuando la armonía reinaba entre el mundo mortal y extrasensorial, una divinidad llegó a la tierra y otorgó a los habitantes de la tierra poderes increíbles junto con ojos que podían ver mas allá de lo consciente. Pero esa atención de Huangtian Shangdi hacia los humanos hizo enfadar a Lui-Sin, Dios alado del trueno y del rayo, que mando tempestades a la tierra. Entonces Huangtian Shangdi decidió intervenir desterrándolo de su reino perfecto._

_Cuando cae en el infierno Di Yu olvida todo acerca de su otra vida en el cielo pero aun persiste en el sentimiento de odio hacia los humanos. Y en las profundidades de Yama planea una y otra vez su venganza hacia los humanos… pero el circulo karmico lo llevaría a enamorarse de una mujer y comprender que los humanos no eran como el pensaba. _

"Uchiha Madara…

Uchiha Madara…

Uchiha Madara…

Uchiha Madara…" Resonaba en su mente.

Un fantasma. O quizás hasta una invocación como la que alguna vez (frente al tercero), hiciera Orochimaru. Y pesándolo era lo que mas sentido tenía.

Ninguna de tus teoría tendrán éxito (dijo con voz ronca y casi in entendible).

Eres producto de sellos malditos probablemente…

Y que importa eso… Solo necesito algo de ti… me sorprende tener ante mi un descendiente directo… (dijo con una sonrisa macabra).

No se que significa todo esto, pero lo que sea que quieras no lo obtendrás.

No se trata de lo que quiero (dijo misteriosamente)

Sasuke verdaderamente no entendía nada. En un momento estaba junto con el equipo Hebi y al siguiente eran emboscados, lo único que recordaba era un golpe muy certero y luego despertarse en la guarida de los Uchiha… con un portador del Mangekyō Sharingan.

La situación era irreal. Acaso un sueño… un Genjutsu. No, Sasuke sabía que no era una técnica ilusoria… pero era demasiado extraño lo que sucedía.

Norowareta, todos los Uchiha tenemos un mismo destino. Dicho esto desapareció.

¿Q-qu… (no termino de decir esas palabras cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo dejo sin aire, no pudo predecir ninguno de los movimientos de su oponente… su oponente, se negaba a creer que fuera realmente Madara Uchiha). Kuso yarō (maldijo tratando de respirar con al cara en el suelo).

¿Estas son las habilidades de un descendiente directo?... ni siquiera posees el Mangekyō Sharingan… que patético… si no fuera un designio (sonrió).

Sasuke se dio vuelta y se curo con el poder de la serpiente a ritmo vertiginoso. Sentía deseos… si un deseo imperioso de matar al Uchiha (sea quien fuere), que tenía delante. Utilizando su espada Chokuto comenzó una serie de movimientos de Taijutsu. La pelea era sobre todo extraña, en los momentos cruciales no podía ver los movimientos de su enemigo. Esta pelea distaba de parecerse a la que había tenido con Itachi, por algún motivo sentía que su oponente no podía, o no usaba todo su poder. Lo mas seguro era que no pudiera. Siguieron luchando, cuando estaba a punto de arremeter con su espada el portador del Mangekyō Sharingan se detuvo frente a él.

Rápidamente notó que no se podía ver… mirarlo a los ojos fue un error en esos momentos. Su oponente no tenía ningún rasguño. De pronto alzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho del joven… y comenzó a realizar un sello acompañado de palabras desconocidas para Sasuke.

_Norowareta __dōzoku__Uchiha… Uchiwa. Kaeru kaeru kaeru Akuma, Sobojo._

El dolor en su pecho fue repentino, como un golpe doloroso. Pero no le sucedió nada, apareció y despareció. Mientras su oponente repetía la acción de sellar Sasuke aprovecho esa oportunidad y termino con la vida del supuesto Uchiha Madara. Cuando clavo su espada, el ser se desmaterializó convirtiéndose en polvo.

Estaba sorprendido todavía, cuando reaccionó se rasgo salvajemente sus vestiduras para ver el lugar en donde había sido aplicado el sello. Tenia el símbolo del ying y el yang… el símbolo de los Hyuga fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Tsunade confirmaba su sospecha, sin embargo, la información de Kakashi y de Anko no era suficiente. Sabia que algo malo se avecinaba, además faltaba muy poco para la misión que hacia mucho tiempo ya se había organizado para buscar a Hyuga Hinata.

Shizune entro en su despacho junto con Sakura e Ino.

Irasshaimase Hokage, ¿para que nos necesitaba? (dijo la ninja pelirosa).

Ohayō gozaimasu, Ino… Sakura… tengo una misión para ustedes (dicho esto Shizune golpeó y junto a ella apareció Tenten). Adelante, Ustedes junto a Tenten Irán a la aldea oculta de la arena. Allí también esta Naruto. Lamento enviarlas a ustedes, pero los demás ninjas están en otras misiones, y los que quedan se preparan para un ataque inminente de otras tres aldeas.

¿Ataque inminente? (pregunto con cara de preocupación Ino).

Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con su misión.

¿Y cual es nuestra misión Hokage? (preguntó ahora Tenten).

Deben buscar a Hinata Hyuga.

Las tres se sorprendieron. Hacia mucho no escuchaban el nombre de la miembro perdida del clan Hyuga.

Sakura, Ino y Tenten llegaron a la aldea de Gaara por la mañana. Las tres coincidían en que el calor, la arena y el sol que rajaba la tierra no eran para ellas. En las instalaciones del Kazekage tenían todo, desde cómodas habitaciones hasta tocadores individuales. Las tres ninjas estaban contentas después de todo no dejaban de ser mujeres.

Por la noche cenaron junto a dos de los hermanos Sabaku no, Gaara y Temari, también estaba presente Shikamaru.

Ino no dejaba de pensar de que ya era hora de que la rubia y él formalizaran la relación, o acaso creían que nadie notaba las miradas que se enviaban. Inconcientemente Yamanaka se mordió el labio inferior debatiéndose sobre esos pensamientos. Es que a ella no le gustaba Nara, pero no dejaba de cavilar que la ninja del abanico no era para él (o al menos ella creía eso), ¿y quién era buena para él?

Terminado el protocolo de la cena, los shinobis de ambas aldeas se dispusieron a retirarse a sus habitaciones temporales. Según les informó el Kazekage por la mañana tendrían tareas relacionadas con la aldea hasta que llegara el séptimo día, en ese momento esperarían alguna la señal de la aparición de Hinata Hyuga.

Cuando todos se marchaban Gaara detuvo a Sakura y pidió que fuera a su despacho, acto seguido se retiro con una serie de guardaespaldas, Sakura dudaba de que los necesitara.

Cuando esta llegó al gran salón no pudo evitar observar sin disimulo el esplendor del lugar, sin dejar de comprarlo con el de lamisca Hokage. En la Arena le daban y guardaban mucho respeto por todo lo que fuera protocolar. Gaara no había llegado, y eso que el le había dicho que fuera allí, en esos momentos a la kunoichi de cabellos rosas le caía una gota de desconcierto e indignación.

Entonces, detrás de una estantería donde había armas que parecían reliquias apareció el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena.

Konban wa (dijo El Kazekage)

Irasshaimase Kazekage-sama. ¿Por qué me necesitaba?

(Gaara la miraba de esa forma tan especial, con que solía mirar al alguien cuando no lo comprendía) es sobre Naruto Uzumaki.

Hai, me sorprendió no verlo hoy (el semblante de la kunoichi se torno en uno de preocupación).

Sobre eso (los dos estaban parados y Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón del lugar).

La luz de la luna daba una visión perfecta e irreal de la aldea. Era el lugar perfecto para vivir una escena romántica o para una tragedia romántica, muy a su pesar, Sakura Haruno todavía se daba el lujo de pensar en el amor, realmente seguía creyendo en él.

(Gaara se apoyo en el balcón) Mi padre fue el anterior Kazekage de esta aldea, estaría muy contento de verla progresar. (dijo con su habitual todo de voz neutral, pero Sakura notaba el calor de las palabras), ahora que llegue a comprender el sentimiento de los demás, hasta yo me siento feliz de que los habitantes de Suna vivan bien.

Debe haber sido muy duro perderlo (dijo Sakura siempre pensando en el sentimiento de los otros).

No, y tampoco creo que iguale el de uzumaki cuando le arrebataron a la ninja del Remolino.

(Sakura bajó la vista y se acerco al balcón al lado del ninja pelirrojo) ¿Cómo ha estado?

Bien, solo porque le prometí mover cielo y tierra para encontrar al culpable.

Sakura levantó la vista aterrorizada, se lo habría dicho, ¿le habría dicho que el culpable de todo era Sasuke?

No (dijo advirtiendo la reacción de Sakura), no se lo dije, pensé que pro algún motivo en Konoha se le había ocultado la información. Y mas allá de los deseos de decirle la verdad que yo pudiera tener y que se merece, esta primero el deber con Konoha. Pero solo quería saber… ¿Por qué tú no se lo dijiste? (preguntó finalmente Gaara tratando de comprender otra vez el accionar humano).

Yo (dijo la ninja apesumbrada), no puedo. No se, creo que tal vez temo por la vida de él.

Pero Uzumaki es fuerte (advirtió el Kazekage), además aun posee el Kyubi.

(Sakura sabia sobre el demonio que habitaba el interior de su amigo) o talvez… una parte de mi recuerda los buenos momentos que pasamos alguna vez, y no quiere ver la muerte de ninguno de los dos.

Pero Uzumaki merece obtener su venganza (Insistió ahora mirando a los ojos a la ninja).

Yo (la cara de Sakura enrojeció, las lagrimas ya estaban agolpadas en sus ojos), no quiero perder a la única persona de mi pasado que me recuerda que alguna vez existió algo mejor (las lagrimas casi le impedían seguir hablando), desearía que le tiempo no hubiese pasado…

En un acto que tomo por sorpresa a Sakura el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena lo abrazó. La ninja lloró sus penas en el hombro del ninja pelirrojo.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido con el supuesto Madara Uchiha. Tampoco para investigar el sello que había aparecido en la batalla y que dos días mas tarde desapareciera. Debía buscar a la Hyuga.

En el ultimo momento decidió que lo mejor era ir a las ruinas de la aldea Hitomi shiraga, en la actual aldea oculta de la arena. Por otro lado enviaría a Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo al lugar donde la viera por ultima vez. Encontraría a la Hyuga a como diera lugar, era lo único que lo movía en ese momento de su vida.

Un joven de gafas de veintitrés años, apuesto a su manera misteriosa caminaba pro las calles de Konoha.

Ese día hacia exactamente ocho años de la desaparición de su vieja compañera de equipo. En su bolsillo guardaba el protector que había encontrado en donde debería haber estado la Hyuga aquel día. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en su ausencia. Pero de seguro kiba le contaría todo, incluso lo más doloroso, la desaparición de Hiashi Hyuga.

Kiba por ordenes de Tsunade había ido junto con Akamaru al lugar en donde se desarrollo la lucha final con Akatsuki, donde según el Uchiha la chica desplegó una técnica poderosísima.

Shino presentía que él la vería primero. A decir verdad, en ese tiempo había extrañado el carácter apacible, amoroso y bondadoso de su compañera. Nadie la había podido suplantar, mucho menos su hermana Hanabi, la cual como pudo notar Aburame había estado sufrido de celos ante la inminente y esperada aparición de la ninja.

Estaba en la entrada de Konoha cuando diviso en la distancia un torbellino amarillo y naranja que se aproximaba.

Uzumaki (dijo su voz inaudiblemente).

El seria otro de los primeros en verla.

Finalmente el día de despedirse había llegado. Hinata se despertó por la mañana cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron su blanco rostro.

Moriji también despertó e inmediatamente se pego a ella.

Se aseó y se vistió con una de las ropas prestadas por Kush (ropa muy parecida a la de Tsunade). Era casi todo de color azul marino, constaba de una chaqueta larga, un pantalón y una remera negra, todo demasiado escotado para su gusto, cuando se vio al espejo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imagen que le devolvía. Estaba demasiado ecotada… ¿Cómo podía Kush-sama llevar esa ropa sin inmutarse? Atrás de la larga chaqueta tenia el símbolo del ying y el yang y en los borde de las mangas tenia detalles en color naranja.

Se puso por ultimo el calzado ninja y fue directo a la sala de estar donde siempre encontraba a Haru por las mañanas.

Ese día no estaba. Sintió una sensación, algo instintivo que le decía que las cosas no andaba bien.

Tomo a Moriji de la mano y salio en la búsqueda de quienes durante esos dos años le dieron su apoyo incondicional.

No los encontró y volvió a la cabaña en donde hacia ya dos años vivía. Se sentó cerca de la chimenea y avivo el fuego con el atizador, ese día hacia mas frió que de costumbre.

Moriji se sentó en su regazo y otra vez durmieron, tenían mucho sueño extrañamente.

Escucho otra vez un ruido ensordecedor que le era muy familiar. Moriji no estaba a su lado, contemplo el lugar, parecía no haber nadie. Se dirigió a la salida, afuera el día comenzaba a declinar.

Vio entonces en la misma dirección de donde alguna vez había sido rescatada , un espectáculo de todos los colores que iluminaba el cielo.

Supo que ese era su destino. El fin de su trabéis y el comienzo de la vida y la verdad… de quien era Hinata Hyuga. El sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte. Debía irse en ese mismo instante, comenzó a corres "perdón Moriji por no llevarte conmigo" pensó.

Cuando se acercaba su cabeza comenzó a dolerle hasta el límite de casi caer de rodillas. Un chico rubio no salía de su mente… Morij… no, no era Moriji… era otra persona, sus ojos eran celestes, el dolor comenzó a menguar… Narut…

Con ese pensamiento recibió un Kunai en su espalda. Era Kush-sama. Hinata se sorprendió al verla, sentía el terrible dolor que le causaba el arma, casi había tocado la columna.

¿Por po-r qué? Kush… (balbuceo Hinata).

No puedo permitir que salgas de la aldea oculta del tiempo.

Era Kush, pero su voz no era la misma… su ojos adquirieron un tono violáceo.

- Kush- sama (dijo Hinata y se cayó al piso siendo recibida por la espesa mata de pasto y espinas).

Kush-sama ¿Por qué? No dejaba de pensar Hinata Hyuga la heredera de clan más importante de Konoha.

8


End file.
